Quebra de Contrato
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Sasuke precisava parecer responsável para conseguir grandes somas de dinheiro e Sakura era a pessoa ideal para isso...Afinal, ela era ideal para tudo e disso, Itachi não discordava... UA....
1. Chapter 1

O som dos carros era tapado pelo som da música do bar

**N/A : Esta fic é UA.**

"**Quebra de contrato"**

**-**

**-**

"_**Nem tudo é como você quer"**_

"_**Nem tudo pode ser perfeito"**_

**Não olhe pra trás – Capital Inicial.**

**-**

**-**

O som dos carros era tapado pelo som da música do bar. Não que ela não conseguisse ouvir o barulho de uma buzina ou outra, afinal era bem em frente ao lugar que ela se encontrava que o semáforo respondia aos condutores. Mas ela também não se importava, naquele dia em especial, o mundo poderia ruir que ela não sairia dali.

Não, ela não estava encantada por aquele que tocava e dela arrancava algumas lágrimas e algumas perturbadas passadas de mãos pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ela estava arrasada e aquele quadro não era bem conhecido por ela. Bem, não tão explorado pelo menos.

Não era a primeira vez que ele terminara com ela, mas fora a primeira vez em todo o tempo de relacionamento em que ela se sentira um lixo. Mas na verdade, ela fora um lixo o tempo todo. E essas palavras foram ditas por ele. Golpe baixo ou não, grosseria ou ingratidão não importavam, o que estava explícito era o fato de que ela já não servia mais para as expectativas do moreno.

Usada e jogada fora. Exatamente como um pedaço de papel. Mas talvez um pedaço de papel tivesse maior sorte, pois dependendo do caso, poderia ser até emoldurado e conservado a sete chaves. Isso dependia do que ele significaria ou fosse significar.

Mas já que ela estava desiludida, parecer apenas uma bêbada chorosa naquela noite não a incomodava. E nem incomodava a ele.

Na verdade, pouco ele se incomodou ao sentir os lábios dela por sobre sua nuca, pouco se incomodou ao agarrar o corpo dela e colocá-lo rente ao seu. Pouco se incomodou ao deitá-la na sua cama e a beijar sofregamente.

Tão pouco ela levantou algum tipo de protesto ao sentir suas roupas serem tiradas sem o mínimo de cuidado. Ela somente manifestou sua exclamação ao sentir que por mais que o incitasse, ele já parecia não corresponder.

_- Sasuke-kun?! – exclamou ela._

_- Pára – disse ele, levantando-se dela rapidamente._

_- Mas o que aconteceu?- perguntou, confusa._

_- Não dá mais – disse ele, indo direto ao ponto. – Eu já estava pensando nisso a algum tempo e ficar com você só para usar seu corpo não me parece a coisa mais sensata do mundo, porque apesar de seu sexo ser bom, sua personalidade me irrita profundamente – concluiu ele, vestindo a calça de moletom._

_- Você é algum tipo de louco? – perguntou abobada._

_- Sejamos lúcidos, Sakura – disse, calmamente. – Você me consome e isso é igual ao um poço sem fim – continuou. – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis – finalizou ele._

_- Pelo menos teve a decência de não transarmos antes disso – disse, irada e chorosa._

_- E você tenha a decência de vestir suas roupas._

E ela teve. Mas ela não soube vestir-se adequadamente, pois a alça do sutiã preto e partes do busto estavam completamente para fora. Se não fossem os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos despenteados juntamente com o litro de vodka em cima da mesa, certamente a confundiriam com uma garota de outras finalidades. Mas a que finalidade ela era destinada mesmo? Ah sim, claro. Sakura destina-se a sexo, ou melhor, destinava-se.

Alguns goles a mais e o baterista da banda começou a lhe parecer um deus grego. Alguns goles a mais e o deus grego chegou ao Olimpo. Alguns goles a mais e ela imaginou-se como Afrodite. Depois de sentir seu corpo ser comprimido contra a parede fria e suas coxas serem apertadas com tanto fulgor, deixou que seu corpo se achasse a mercê daquele que a usava.

O gosto da boca dele era de bebida. Bebida diferente da sua.

Sakura não gostava daquele sabor e de alguma forma, seu estômago girava e algumas caretas incontroláveis apareciam na face já avermelhada pelo álcool. Não precisou de muito para que ela empurrasse o homem de si para lavar o chão do lugar.

O ardor da garganta a incomodou e aquilo a fez vomitar ainda mais. Olhada com nojo e certa naturalidade por quem freqüentava ali, logo fui puxada e levada de lá. De tudo que rodava e de tudo que lhe parecia disforme, a única coisa que conseguiu pedir foi para que a levassem embora.

Muito inteligente da parte dela. Mas mais inteligente foi da parte do homem que se ofereceu a ajudar e a levou para o hospital. Definitivamente, uma dose de glicose seria uma ótima opção.

Com os olhos fechados e a mente em algo que ela não sabia distinguir, também não soube dizer se naquele exato momento visitava o Tártaro ou os _Campos Elísios_

-

-

Os olhos negros dele focavam os papéis a sua frente. Os dedos esfregavam as têmporas na tentativa de se acalmar e espantar qualquer dor de cabeça que lhe pudesse acometer a vida. Sasuke odiava ter de receber em seu escritório alguns investidores. Odiava ainda mais ter de se comportar como alguém digno de confiança por parte dos mesmos. Não que ele não fosse alguém de uma índole invejável, mas o Uchiha não escapava da totalidade da população.

Assim como qualquer um em qualquer lugar, ele tinha muitos defeitos e o pior deles era a arrogância. Reconhecia ele que isso era um fato extremamente problemático para si, tanto que já havia perdido alguns negócios por isso e era exatamente por tal motivo que recorria à falsidade de seus atos.

Reconhecia ele também que para que seus negócios continuassem a prosperar, aquele acordo era fundamental.

- Então seu relacionamento chegou ao fim – comentou o mais atrevido deles.

Por mais que sua vida pessoal não importasse para que o saldo continuasse a ser positivo e cada vez mais alto, perguntas do gênero sempre lhe ocorriam. Não podia negar que a sua vida pessoal também era uma forma de seus investidores analisarem sua postura diante de certas situações.

- Pensei que fosse se casar desta vez – continuou bisbilhotando o gordo senhor. – Por mais atraente e gostosa que a vida de solteiro possa lhe parecer, algumas responsabilidades lhe são necessárias – concluiu ele.

Sasuke sabia exatamente o que estava por detrás de todos aqueles conselhos amigáveis que o homem de pele rosada lhe dava. Se Sasuke fosse se portar da maneira que queria, já teria mandado o velho ir catar coquinhos, mas ele realmente precisava se comportar de acordo. Afinal ninguém daria dinheiro a alguém que não se portasse com total passividade.

Grandes somas não poderiam estar nas mãos de um tarado freqüentador de cassinos e boates.

- Enfim, Sasuke – começou o outro. – Nossa conversa de hoje foi muito produtiva – continuou. – Espero que nas próximas ocasiões em que nos encontrarmos para efetivar as negociações, você apresente melhores condições do que apresentou hoje – disse, pegando na mão do Uchiha e se despedindo.

- Viajarei para os Estados Unidos no próximo mês e lá fecharemos acordo – disse Sasuke.

- Esperamos que reate ou comece outro relacionamento – alfinetou novamente o senhor rechonchudo. – Não existe um homem sem uma mulher – disse, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada e fechando a porta.

O sorriso cínico de Sasuke se desmanchou ao ver a porta se fechar e sua sala ficar livre daqueles que de certo modo lhe pediram certas garantias em troca de favorecimentos. Continuar a ser visto com algumas mulheres poderia ser complexo para que sua reputação como homem invejável se concretizasse.

A companhia de uma loira com peitos de silicone e lábios carnudos também não seria nada compatível com o ar familiar.

-

-

Os cabelos molhados umedeciam o moletom cinza da universidade. O pote de sorvete de creme ajudava para que uma celulite ou outra lhe aparecesse nas pernas. Os filmes românticos e revistas feministas compunham o típico cenário da mulher abandonada.

Não fossem os dias transcorridos após o fatídico episódio, Sakura não se apresentaria sem olheiras. Também contou com a colaboração de alguns porres e festinhas nas casas das amigas, tudo regado a muito álcool e comentários maldosos sobre a raça masculina e em particular a de um espécime em particular: O Uchiha.

Sakura julgava ter recuperado todas as suas forças e que daquele dia em diante não derrubaria uma lágrima sequer por ele. Confirmou mais alguns aspectos da famosa ladainha de toda mulher que sente ainda dores de cotovelo. Beijou alguns rapazes, dançou com outros e até foi para a cama com alguns.

Um deles muito bonito e gentil e isso ela repetia ao lembrar-se dos olhos azuis dele. E também ao lembrar certas partes do corpo do dono dos olhos claros, muito maiores que a do moreno. O típico comentário vingativo do ego feminino.

Voltou a colher para dentro do pote ao ouvir a campainha. Pegou o controle remoto e pausou o filme para que não perdesse nenhum minuto da trama. Não queria ter o desprazer de ver o infeliz dono da loja de peças íntimas femininas levar umas boas esbofeteadas da mulher ao ser pego cantando uma de suas clientes.

O novo tocar do som a fez correr e abrir a porta sem pestanejar.

Os olhos verdes dela ficaram estáticos ao se deparar com os negros dele. O estômago deu voltas e sua maldita capacidade feminina de regeneração sentimental deu espaço para a patética e humilhante expectativa.

- Sasuke?! – exclamou ela, incrédula.

- Precisamos conversar – falou ele.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

**Yooo!!**

**Bem, não estou acostumada a escrever fics com muitos capítulos, mas vou tentar, não sei quantos capítulos serão, mas me esforçarei para que sejam bons XD**

**Na verdade, eu espero que sejam pelo menos!!**

**Não gosto muito de escrever com a Sakura, mas prometo não matá-la, bem...acho que não prometo nada XD...mas de qualquer forma, não vou matá-la aqui! **

**Kissus a todos e Dêem Go!**

**É...se não tiver reviews, não posto mesmo!! n.n**

**Portanto, se quiser ler, manda uma review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Diante de tais palavras, não restou à moça de cabelos rosados fazer coisa alguma

_**Capítulo II – O Acordo.**_

-

-

"_**Pois eu sei que nós dois temos o mesmo destino então"**_

**O dia que não terminou – Detonaltas.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Diante de tais palavras, não restou à moça de cabelos rosados fazer coisa alguma. É certo de que tudo o que falara e pregara anteriormente se desmanchara como vento em monte de areia seca. Há quem se pergunte qual o poderio que um homem pode exercer sobre uma mulher. Há também quem diga que eles já não exercem influência alguma em uma sociedade contemporânea.

Mas alvo de discórdias ou não, a verdade é que se essa mulher o amar, a conversa já toma por si só um rumo diferente. O instinto feminino que visa agradar e receber não se confunde ao ouvir a voz do homem amado. Bem, talvez isso pareça cafona, mas para ela não parecia.

Talvez uma das coisas mais intrigantes a se observar no comportamento da Haruno era esse interesse pelo romântico. Receber flores era algo que ela considerava perfeito, ouvir o melódico "eu te amo" ao amanhecer era uma verdadeira dádiva aos seus ouvidos.

Tudo isso era parte do sonho infantil e maduro da mulher de olhos verdes. Mas apesar de nunca ter recebido nenhuma flor e muito menos ter ouvido a famosa frase que desmancha a pose de qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino, ela o amava.

Ridículo amor, dizia ela. Mas ela também continuava a frase com o seu apelo conformativo, "Mas eu o amo tanto". Deixando de lado os pensamentos, se é que algum conseguiu se manifestar durante a frase dele, ela desempacou e ao passo de querer parecer forte, bateu a porta na cara do Uchiha.

Sasuke rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo ao receber a portada em sua cara e em outras situações, já teria ido embora sem controlar seus nervos. Mas ele precisava conversar com ela.

Não porque estava arrependido e descobrira que ela era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida, muito menos porque sua fome não tinha a mesma intensidade desde que não estavam mais juntos. O fato, como já pode parecer óbvio, é que seria muito bom para sua imagem ter ao seu lado alguém que o caracterizasse como confiável.

Sasuke poderia muito bem ir até uma cidadezinha do interior e buscar por uma pobre e bela camponesa que se desmanchasse toda ao ter os olhos negros do Uchiha sobre si. Ele não reclamaria se isso acontecesse, afinal se o saldo em sua conta era desejável alto, o saldo de suas aventuras sexuais também era estruturado para ser top.

Mas a verdade é que não poderia ser qualquer uma. A esposa de Uchiha Sasuke não poderia ter um sotaque carregado ou não compreender ao menos uma língua estrangeira. Também não poderia saber tudo e usar vestidos decotados o tempo todo.

E Sakura era o encaixe perfeito. A moça havia freqüentado uma boa universidade, sabia idiomas e se comportava como uma dama. Apesar de irritante, era uma mulher invejável. Contou até dez e tocou a campainha novamente.

Ela que sabia ser o moreno, ignorou. Mas Sasuke era insistente, pelo menos se comportava como quando queria algo. O toque incessante e enlouquecedor dele a fez se irritar e abrir a porta.

- Fale – disse ela, sem paciência.

Sasuke não esperou que ela o convidasse a entrar. Ele mesmo o fez e bateu a porta do apartamento atrás de si.

- Ouça bem, Sakura – iniciou ele. – Preciso que volte comigo – continuou.

Não pôde esconder a expressão de esperança ressurgir em sua face. Mas como tudo dura pouco, pouco também durou a face visivelmente atingida pelo pedido dele.

- Precisa?! – disse, curiosa.

- Preciso também que viaje comigo aos Estudos Unidos – prosseguiu seu diálogo calmamente.

Depois de tantos anos juntos dele, seria imbecilidade dela e total falta de atenção não saber que ele queria algo. Sasuke era previsível demais quando queria.

- E o que significa tudo isso? – perguntou. – Algum tipo de negócio? – concluiu, espertamente.

- Na verdade, sim – suspirou. – Preciso que viaje comigo e se apresente como a _Senhora Uchiha._

_- _Oh, sim – iniciou. – Volto com você, me torno sua esposa por um curto período de tempo e você consegue o que precisa – explicou sadicamente. – Logo após seus investimentos, que presumo ser essa a sua preocupação, você rompe o acordo – terminou.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura era astuta. Ele nada disse, sabia que ela aprontaria um escândalo.

- Então o senhor Uchiha Sasuke me propõe um _contrato_? – ironizou, já caminhando para a porta.

- Isso – disse, um pouco desajeitado.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou, disfarçando a ira.

- Dinheiro – disse, tranquilamente.

- Ah! – exclamou, encenando surpresa. – E de quantos nós falamos?

- Falamos do mesmo valor de sua pós-graduação – iniciou ele. – Eu pago o seu Mestrado – concluiu.

- Golpe baixo, não é mesmo?! – disse, abrindo a porta. – Suma da minha casa agora – gritou.

- Sem escândalos, Sakura – disse ele, puxando a Haruno e fechando a porta novamente. – Será que não vê que isso é proveitoso para você?! – disse, ríspido.

- Não, isso é nojento – encerrou ela.

- Eu diria que isso é inteligente – contrariou ele. – Sei que quer concluir seu projeto, mas como você não passou entre os bolsistas, teve de trabalhar e pagar – continuou. – Depois de não conciliar o trabalho, você ficou desempregada e sem condições para continuar pagando. – concluiu.

Sakura ouviu as palavras do moreno e pareceu analisar a situação. Realmente, ela tivera de pagar para continuar o curso, mas após a perca do emprego por mau desempenho, só gerou a perda definitiva da vaga por inadimplência. Realmente, a proposta passou de asquerosa a bem-vinda.

Ela poderia muito bem aceitar. Oras, e porque não? Ela teria de fingir por alguns dias e isso não seria difícil, pois ela realmente o amava, por mais que o orgulho afetado dela não o deixasse admitir no exato momento. Sakura sentou no sofá, e de costas para ele, continuou a pensar a situação. Ele prometera, mas o que o faria garantir que faria?

- Você terá de assinar um acordo comigo – disse, depois de longos minutos. – Quero uma segurança de que realmente irá pagar meus estudos – completou.

- Isso não será um problema – disse ele. – Providencie seus documentos e passaporte – avisou ele. – Temos pouco tempo até a viagem.

Ela cambaleou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo e não o olhou mais. Sasuke por mais frio que fosse, sabia que não seria fácil para ela encenar aquilo que ela gostaria de na realidade ser. Se existia alguma compaixão em sua alma, ela se mostrou quando ele por impulso se sentou do lado da moça e se colocou a acompanhá-la em seu diálogo mudo.

- É um acordo, Sakura – disse ele, quebrando o silêncio. – Não temos nada a perder – falou, passando a mão nos cabelos rosados dela.

Sakura pareceu capitular o gesto dele. Ele pareceu indiferente ao fazê-lo embora o tivesse realizado.

- Você está bem, Sasuke? – perguntou, receosa.

- Estou – disse, depois de uma longa pausa.

Ele iria perguntar se ela também estava, mas era evidente que não. Ele sabia o quanto ainda mexia com os nervos dela e apesar de não desejar estar na companhia da moça, ele não a odiava. E nem tinha motivos para isso, afinal ela era irritante, mas sempre o tentara agradar de maneira invejável. Ela simplesmente não despertava o amor dele. Mas ele era grato a ela, ao menos em certas coisas.

Dando uma olhada no apartamento, viu o pote de sorvete e a cena do filme travada, provavelmente ela estava entretida em outra atividade e ele não atrapalharia, uma vez que já não tinha mais motivos para ali se achar.

- Obrigada, Sakura – falou ele, antes de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto e deixar a casa.

Mal sabia ele que ela jamais se importaria se ele a atrapalhasse, ela na verdade queria que ele realmente o fizesse. O seu _marido de_ _aluguel_ não precisava de contratos para ter sua atenção.

-

-

Os cabelos ruivos e lisos dela pouco se moviam a cada movimento dele. O corpo branco e decorado com uma rosa desenhada próxima à virilha o fazia manter a atenção focada. Apesar de não conhecer aquela que o fazia gemer, ele admitia que ela despertara-lhe desejo. Não que ele não a conhecesse necessariamente, ela a conhecia sim, mas não intimamente. Bem, não conhecia a personalidade ao menos, pois da intimidade dela no momento ele era conhecedor e administrador.

Parou o movimento dela sobre si e a virou, ela já tinha se divertido demais o vendo ser controlado daquela maneira. Sentiu os dedos suados dela percorrerem a espinha e suas mãos lhe puxarem para si. Também sentiu o suspiro de alívio e desejo dela contra o ouvido ao entrar novamente.

Seus olhos negros tentavam-se manter abertos, mas não permaneciam a todo momento e a grande responsável por isso era ela. Os dedos que outrora o puxavam, agora se entremeavam por entre seus fios escuros.

- Gosto de seus cabelos – ouviu ela murmurar entre gemidos.

Preferiu ignorar o comentário apesar de ficar agradecido, ele não tinha tempo para agradecer ou pensar em algo para dizer a ela. Ele também não se importava em agradá-la, pois ele a queria para satisfazer sua vontade e não sabia se a veria mais.

Para ele pouco importava, pois Itachi não sentia nada alem de atração e sabia muito bem que ela também não o via de maneira diferente.

Fechou os olhos e aumentou o ritmo ao sentir que ela já suspirava apressadamente e que seu corpo começava a se contrair. Em todas as vezes que isso acontecia, ele não conseguia se segurar por muito mais tempo. Depois que as ouviam em seu ápice, ele também se permitia chegar ao seu.

Caiu cansado ao lado dela e não conseguiu suspirar por completo ao ouvir o aparelho celular tocar. Com um pouco de impaciência, viu o numero e atendeu a chamada sem muita hesitação.

- Vou fechar negócio com uns investidores nos próximos dias, mas temos de conversar sobre isso antes – falou a voz fria e inconveniente.

- Certo – falou, soltando todo o seu cansaço. – Me avise quando chegar – completou, antes de desligar o telefone e apreciar o corpo delgado dela se enrolar num lençol e caminhar para o banheiro.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**N/A: ** Yooo XD! Bem, neste capítulo já deu para ter uma idéia de como a fic irá se desenrolar. Agradeço a todas as reviews, pois elas incentivam muito.

E é aquela velha história: ou manda reviews e continua a ler a fic, ou não manda e eu não continuo! T.T

Sim, sou chantagista. E isso é um acordo, ok?

Kissus a todos e um especial à Raymara-chan (moçinha do meu kokoro) XD.

_**Dêem Go!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – O Cunhado

_**Capítulo III – O Cunhado.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Quando você chegar"**_

"_**Vai se entender no meu olhar"**_

**Querendo te amar – Jorge e Mateus.**

**-**

**-**

Carimbos e assinaturas confundiam algumas pequenas palavras que se misturavam naqueles papéis. Tudo exatamente conforme a legalidade. Visto e passagens prontas. Tudo exatamente dentro dos padrões para aqueles que viajariam a negócios para o exterior.

O frio do aeroporto era amenizado pelas luvas escuras e pelo cachecol rosa que ela usava. O curto cabelo preso e os belos orbes verdes miravam tudo no lugar, desde pessoas de diferentes nacionalidades e roupas até diferentes línguas se mesclando com o barulho das responsáveis pelo anúncio dos próximos vôos.

O barulho insuportável das turbinas e a correria entre as comissárias e comissários de bordo faziam do lugar algo completamente organizado. Os letreiros pretos e vermelhos mostravam a hora em que os aviões sairiam dali. O barulho das malas ao se encontrarem com o chão a despertou do transe em que se achava.

- Está tudo certo – disse o Uchiha. – Vamos – concluiu.

Sakura pegou uma das malas de mão que eles levavam e assim seguiu Sasuke até a plataforma. Conseguiu reconhecer suas malas dentro do carrinho que o funcionário do lugar levava para o bagageiro do avião.

A escada já se encontrava aberta e a fila era a única coisa que a impedia de entrar rapidamente. Observou ele passar as mãos entre os fios negros e acompanhar com o olhar a moça de cabelos escuros na altura do ombro. Também viu a jovem o olhar de canto e soltar um contido sorriso.

Em outro momento ela poderia dar-lhe um cutucão na espinha, mas dessa vez, por mais que ver esse tipo de cena a incomodasse, não podia fazer nada. Seria infantilidade dela caso fizesse e ter uma atitude ciumenta não constava em nenhuma cláusula daquele contrato.

Limitou-se a apenas abaixar a cabeça e mirar as próprias mãos e logo mudar o foco de sua visão. Acompanhou o ritmo da fila e logo entrou, seguiu Sasuke e do lado dele sentou-se.

-

-

Depois de sentir um certo frio na barriga e dar graças a Deus por ter chegado, Sakura se livrou dos fones de ouvido que trouxera. Durante toda a viagem pouco falou com ele e quando o fez foi porque precisava de licença para ir ao banheiro ou tinha alguma dúvida boba que porventura surgia. Ele não pareceu incomodado com o súbito silêncio dela, na verdade o apreciou muito.

Logo desceram e pegaram seus pertences. Apesar de bem diferente, o aeroporto era bem parecido quando comparados em suas funções técnicas e isso ela observou muito bem, reparando apenas na diferença do som da campainha do vôo. Acompanhou o Uchiha e logo pararam próximos aos táxis do lugar, afinal ele era profundo conhecedor do lugar e já estava acostumado a sempre tomar o mesmo rumo na cidade americana.

Enquanto namoravam, ele sempre fazia viagens até a América e durante todo esse tempo, nunca viajaram para lá. Sakura fez essa observação ao entrar no carro. Era sabido dela que as viagens dele eram a negócios e mesmo que quisesse negar, sabia que ele não tratava de dinheiro apenas em solo americano. Bom, pelo menos ela fazia força para mentir a si própria.

Também sabia que os irmãos tinham uma filial nos Estados Unidos e que o responsável por ela era Itachi. Ela nunca o vira na vida, a não ser por uma foto ou outra. Ela sabia que a relação dos dois não era das melhores, mas que também não podia ser considerada perigosa. Eles eram apenas distantes e limitavam a comunicação aos interesses de ambos.

Mas também não se incomodavam de estarem um na presença do outro. A única coisa em que ambos concordavam fora os negócios era de que o silêncio era sempre bom, em qualquer ocasião.

Desenrolou o cachecol rosa e o pousou sobre os joelhos, enquanto observava a cidade do outro continente.

- É lindo – disse ela, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Você ainda não viu tudo – disse ele, animando ela ainda mais.

Rapidamente, ele indicou ao motorista o lugar certo para parar. Sakura parecia perdida em meio aos prédios. Não que ela nunca houvesse visto, muito pelo contrário, a capital japonesa possuía um dos mais belos do mundo, mas ver a mesma potência em outro lugar também a encantava.

Reconheceu aonde entrariam ao ver o letreiro com o nome "Uchiha" estampado. A simpatia de Sasuke não era diferente só porque estavam no Novo Mundo. Da mesma forma com que os funcionários japoneses o tratavam e eram tratados, os norte-americanos também eram. A única diferença é de que os americanos pareciam mais receptíveis, coisa que a fazia estranhar, pois crescera em costumes orientais.

O design do lugar também era muito parecido com o prédio de Tóquio e mesmo sem nada conhecer ali, podia apostar que saberia chegar à sala da previdência sozinha. Dentro do elevador, ele tirou o casaco e o pendurou no próprio braço.

- Nós vamos apenas até a sala de Itachi – disse, enquanto ajeitava melhor a manga da roupa. – Não sei se terei de ficar por aqui, mas você ficará na casa dele descansando da viagem – encerrou, saindo do elevador e tendo a moça de cabelos levemente bagunçados junto dele.

A porta da sala dele se abriu e rapidamente a atenção do homem de longos cabelos se voltou para os visitantes. Deixou o que fazia e colocou-se a cumprimentar o irmão. Sasuke rapidamente apresentou Sakura, a qual ele só tinha visto por intermédio de fotos.

Depois de apresentada, apesar do pequeno embaraço por parte dela ao vê-lo, sentou-se na cadeira da sala e dali colocou-se a ouvir o que os irmãos conversavam. Não pôde deixar de considerar os irmãos como realmente parecidos e nem de destacar algumas diferenças entre eles. Teve a primeira impressão de que o Uchiha mais velho parecia bem mais calmo e atencioso do que Sasuke. Também observou as olheiras que o homem possuía e apesar de achar que aquilo era fruto de um trabalho cansativo, considerou-as charmosas.

Observou com cuidado as madeixas escuras e longas dele. Deixou seus olhos verdes percorrerem o corpo todo do homem a sua frente e apesar de disfarçar a curiosidade, não conseguiu impedir de que num rápido olhar ele a fitasse em sua jornada minuciosa.

Apesar de tirar o olhar furtivamente, não controlou o rubor que cobriu suas bochechas ao ser flagrada. Voltou o cachecol no pescoço e na tentativa de parecer ocupada, correu os olhos novamente para a figura dele. Dessa vez, ele não a viu e ela logo voltou a prestar atenção no que eles falavam.

Observou Sasuke ir até a garrafa de café e num copo descartável depositar aquilo que ingeriria e enquanto ele assoprava o líquido quente e ela o fitava, o moreno de olheiras a olhava com certa curiosidade.

Itachi sabia de que o irmão tinha uma namorada e sabia também de que ela não era a pessoa mais respeitada do mundo, mas disso ele não diria uma só palavra. Focou os olhos claros dela e não deixou de classificá-los como sensuais. Também não deixou de estranhar a cor dos fios dela. Chegou a classificar a moça como uma punk qualquer e chegou a cogitar a hipótese de vê-la com os braços cheios de picadas de agulhas.

Descartou a hipótese ao voltar o olhar para o irmão. Por mais que Sasuke gostasse de variar seu cardápio, malucas e drogadas não eram o estereótipo desejado por ele.

- Sirva-se do café – disse ele, cortando seus pensamentos.

Sakura sorriu timidamente e agradeceu, mas não aceitou. Não gostava muito de café porque ele sempre trazia consigo uma bela dor de estômago. Mas colocou-se a caminhar até as garrafas ao observar que eram duas. Deduziu que uma era de café e a outra, de chá. Levou aos poucos até a boca e logo voltou a sentar, sendo seguida pelos olhos do homem até então desconhecido.

Assim que Sasuke puxou outro assunto, a Haruno foi deixada de lado, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso. Depois de chacoalhar a perna um bom tempo, trocou de posição, voltando seus olhos novamente para Itachi e dessa vez, não se importou de vê-lo perceber.

- Nós temos de nos encontrar com eles ainda hoje – disse o moreno de cabelos compridos. – O representante dele chegará logo – continuou. – Pode ficar aqui comigo para recebê-lo? – perguntou.

- Tudo bem – disse, voltando os olhos para a Haruno. – Sakura, levarei você até a casa – disse.

A ela coube apenas concordar. Seria muito chato e cansativo para ela que nada tinha ali a fazer. Levantou-se rapidamente e soltando o cabelo, o arrumou melhor e o prendeu novamente.

- Terei de pegar alguns relatórios que deixei lá – disse Itachi. – Se preferir, posso levá-la enquanto você tenta conseguir contato com o investidor – concluiu.

Sasuke concordou e rapidamente pegou o telefone e colocou-se a discar, enquanto Itachi pegava uma pasta e a moça caminhava até a porta. Ainda em silêncio, deixaram a sala, não sem antes Sasuke levantar a vista que estava nos números e focar a cena de ambos.

-

-

Os olhos dela pareciam mais preocupados em observar a cidade do que focar o homem que dirigia ao seu lado, no entanto, seria deselegante de sua parte o usar apenas como motorista.

- Estamos longe? – perguntou ela, procurando iniciar um diálogo.

- Não muito – respondeu, sem olhar para a moça. – Está muito cansada? – perguntou, tentando parecer preocupado.

- Não muito – falou ela. – Mas eu atrapalharia se ficasse lá – disse, sincera.

- Reuniões são cansativas – falou ele. – Essa praça é um dos grandes cartões postais daqui – comentou ele, ao passar em frente ao lugar.

- É realmente muito bonito – disse, ao voltar a sua atenção para ele.

Os olhos dela o miraram e sem ter nada em mente para dizer, desviou-os para as ruas ao passo que ele a viu mudar a direção do olhar.

- Depois de tantos anos com Sasuke, admiro ser a primeira vez que vem até aqui – comentou, trazendo sobre si os olhos dela novamente.

Sakura sorriu e logo desmanchou o sorriso. Provavelmente Itachi não sabia que eles haviam rompido e que ela estava ali em uma mera troca de favores. Concluiu que Sasuke nada havia dito e diante disso, preferiu ficar em silêncio. Dizer que estavam apenas conciliando interesses não era algo belo de se contar e ainda mais dizer isso a um praticamente desconhecido.

A seta do carro mostrou que ele encostaria. Desceu e esperou Sakura, que rapidamente o seguiu e entrou no prédio. Ela pensou que ele morasse em uma casa, mas ao colocar fatores como ser solteiro e não ter muito tempo para descansar, um apartamento seria melhor, afinal ele não precisava de mais.

O sexto andar logo apareceu e ela entrou, assim que ele abriu a porta da sala. Apesar de ser um apartamento, as condições ali encontradas eram bem melhores do que em muitas casas de classe média alta por aí. O quadro com uma paisagem alaranjada enfeitava o lugar.

A organização era impecável, o que levou a jovem a considerar os serviços de alguém como responsável por aquilo.

- Vou deixar você no quarto que Sasuke costuma ficar – disse, fazendo sinal para que ela o acompanhasse. – Vou apenas pegar uns papéis e voltar – continuou. – Fique à vontade e se precisar de algo, peça a Amy que ela lhe fará – concluiu.

Sakura ouviu as palavras dele e o acompanhou até deixar o quarto. O branco gelo das paredes dava um aspecto frio ao lugar, as cortinas azuis combinavam com o cinza do carpete. A mobília era de muito bom gosto. A cor escura da madeira da cama e dos demais objetos espalhados pelo quarto a fez achar que ele possuía um bom gosto.

Desarrumando os lençóis e edredons que enfeitavam a cama, deitou. Estava com fome, mas estava com preguiça o suficiente para não levantar dali. Aos poucos adormeceu. A visita pelo lugar e a recepção de Amy teriam de esperar.

-

-

Acordou e se espreguiçou na cama. Ainda com um pouco de preguiça, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos. Cruzou os corredores e logo encontrou a cozinha, devido ao forte cheiro de comida. Os olhos verdes logo avistaram uma senhora ruiva e rechonchuda descascando maçãs. A panela fervilhava algo que ela não sabia, mas que tinha um cheiro muito bom. Ainda com um pouco de receio, fez barulho para ser percebida.

Rapidamente, a velha senhora a viu e deixando guardanapos e facas de lado, sorriu para a Haruno.

- Ah! Você deve ser a Sakura – sorriu, ao dizer. – Itachi disse que viria, mas achei que acordaria mais tarde! – disse, enquanto se aproximava da jovem.

- Você deve ser Amy, certo?! – disse, correspondendo ao abraço da mulher.

Amy afirmou e rapidamente puxou a moça para entrar definitivamente na cozinha.

- Você deve estar faminta – falou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando tudo o que podia. – Estava preparando uma torta, mas você acordou antes – disse, ao colocar as coisas por sobre a mesa. – Coma à vontade e me conte como foi sua viagem – pediu.

- A viagem foi cansativa, mas correu tudo bem – disse, tentando não enroscar no idioma. – É torta de maça? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Sim, você gosta? – perguntou, interessada.

- Claro! – respondeu, animada.

-

-

Ainda com o prato de torta nas mãos, colocou-se a caminhar por todo o apartamento. Já que não tinha mais a companhia de Amy devido ao horário, ter de ficar parada e sem ter o que fazer não era nada interessante. Entrou em todos os cômodos e observou quase tudo. Voltou à cozinha e depositou o prato dentro da pia. O barulho da porta a fez ir até a sala. A imagem dos Uchihas chegando a tranqüilizou.

- Já acordou? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Já, dormi pouco – respondeu ela. – Amy fez torta de maçã – disse, observando Sasuke pendurar o casaco e Itachi desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa.

- Preciso de um banho antes – falou o mais novo.

- Coloquei suas coisas junto com as da Sakura – falou Itachi, caminhando até o próprio quarto. – Vou tomar banho também, sintam-se em casa – disse, deixando-os na sala.

Sasuke logo começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa e a tirar ainda no meio da casa. Sakura pareceu incomodada com a situação e voltou para a cozinha, com a desculpa de que pegaria mais um pedaço de torta. Enquanto comia de novo, ouviu o chuveiro se abrir e voltou até o quarto. Ela já deveria ter tomado banho, mas ainda não o tinha feito.

Incomodou-se com o fato de ter de dividir a mesma cama com o Uchiha, mas não poderia simplesmente levar suas coisas até o outro quarto e dizer que Sasuke roncava demais, pois durante todo o dia eles não pareceram agir como namorados, pois agiam como amigos e não trocavam caricias e muito menos palavras doces. Não que ela se importasse com o que fossem pensar, mas tinha receio do que ela poderia ser considerada.

Tirou um vestido de mangas longas e meias de lã. Abriu malas e mais malas atrás de suas calcinhas. A porta do banheiro destrancou-se e de lá, Sasuke apareceu enrolado em suas toalhas. Mesmo que aquele corpo já tivesse sido visto muitas vezes, vê-lo em suas atuais condições não seria algo muito inteligente.

Os cabelos pretos e molhados estavam bagunçados e caíam por sobre o rosto e os olhos verdes por mais que tentassem disfarçar, pareciam embasbacados ao vê-lo. Voltou a atenção para sua mala, ainda que ela fosse totalmente desinteressante. Pegou a primeira peça íntima que viu e junto com as roupas, entrou no banheiro.

Sasuke não deixou de achar engraçada a cena. Era impressionante como ela parecia ter medo dele, ou melhor, do que pudesse fazer. É claro que dele muitas iniciativas não seriam tomadas, mas caso ela tomasse, não negaria. Mas ele sabia que isso dificilmente aconteceria. Sakura estava mais preocupada em cumprir o acordo do que com as situações as quais teria de passar.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, pequeno ( eu sei, poderia ter sido maior e melhor) mas minhas aulas já voltaram, e com elas algumas obrigações. Espero que gostem e que continuem a acompanhar. Desculpo-me por decepcionar alguns, mas se eu não escrever da maneira que penso, não tenho ânimo para terminar a fic.

Aos _**Vips**_, meus sinceros agradecimentos!

**Ray Higurashi**: Moçinhaaaa do Birufuga XD, ta aí mais um! Espero que goste n.n . kISSUS

**ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS**: Já está postado! Espero ter matado sua curiosidade, pelo menos de mais um capítulo ;D. Beijo mocinha XD

**sakusasuke****:** Continuei escrevendo, e você por favor, continue lendo, tá!! Bjãooo.

**Hannia-chan**: Ah, acho que decepcionei um pouquinho você, mas foi por uma boa razão!! Sasuke tem sido muito galinha e sinceramente, não merece a nossa querida Sakura-chan ( tudo bem, eu não gosto muito dela, mas prometo não deixar meu ódio pela testuda prejudicar o caminho da fic! Fico muito feliz que tenha comentado e que mesmo não estando correspondendo seu desejo de ver Sasuke e Sakura juntos, você possa continuar lendo. Quem sabe não consigo fazer você gostar de Itachi e Sakura?? Um desafio. Vou tentar XD! Algumas emoções ainda estão por vir . Bjinhoo!

**estrelinha negra**: Nhaiii, você gosta?? Uebaaaaaaaaa XD!! É tão bom quando alguém diz que gosta de algo que faço!! Ficoo feliz e saltitante com isso !! Obrigada por me deixar feliz, espero poder alegrar suas leituras também. Bjãoo.

**taliane**: Mocinha! É, tenho de concordar, ela está sofrendo muito, mas como tudo na vida tem seu fim, com ela não será diferente. O capitulo esta aqui e espero que tenha gostado! Kissus.

Uchiha Ayume: Acho que respondi sua pergunta com este capítulo. Sasuke-kun malvado ao extremo, mas...mesmo sendo cruel, ele é justo, pois não está mais com ela. Só que ele poderia ter senso e não fazer essas coisas. Mas tudo que se faz, se paga. Bjo enorme!

_**Kissus a todos e e dêem GO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

O som da música e as luzes da danceteria faziam os corpos dançarem freneticamente ao passo que pareciam estarem sendo fotografados a todo instante

_**Capítulo IV – A Revelação.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Pode ser que eu gagueje sem saber o que falar"**_

"_**Mas eu disfarço..."**_

**Segredos- Frejat.**

**-**

**-**

O som da música e as luzes da danceteria faziam os corpos dançarem freneticamente ao passo que pareciam estarem sendo fotografados a todo instante. A pista cheia e o copo de bebida a faziam dançar despreocupadamente. O suor já fazia alguns fios de cabelo grudarem em seu rosto.

Com a manga da camisa enrolada, Sasuke parecia muito mais preocupado em observar o ambiente do que em seguir o ritmo da música. Itachi não se comportava de maneira muito diferente. O olhar de Sasuke logo se encontrou com outro. Os olhos azuis o fitaram com tanto interesse que ele não se preocupou em disfarçar.

Mesmo não tendo contado nada sobre o trato com Sakura, pouco se importava com o que Itachi acharia, para ele, era indiferente.

Enquanto Sasuke se preocupava em dar atenção aos olhares que poderiam confirmar uma boa noite de companhia, Itachi preocupou-se em buscar mais uma bebida e a jovem de cabelos rosados que viu a troca de olhares, procurou sair dali. Levando o restante da bebida à boca, acompanhou o Uchiha mais velho e assim que ele pediu por mais, ela também o fez.

- Você não está exagerando? – perguntou ele.

- Não – respondeu, desinteressada. – Às vezes é melhor estar bêbado do que sóbrio – falou, olhando para Sasuke que a esta altura já se perdera em meio à multidão.

De alguma forma, Itachi sentiu pena ao ouvir a moça falar daquela maneira, pois mesmo que não tivesse perguntado, sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Sem ter o que dizer, levou de sua bebida até a boca enquanto analisava os orbes verdes destacados com preto. A falta de gelo no liquido a fez voltar-se para o balcão e pedir por mais.

Em um movimento rápido, Itachi viu Sasuke beijar a loira de olhos azuis. Por mais que estivesse acostumado a ver o irmão a atacar o público feminino, jamais imaginou que ele fosse capaz de tanto. Ao ver que Sakura viraria e veria a cena, tratou de puxar a moça pelo braço, a fazendo tropeçar em seus próprios pés e trombar contra seu corpo.

Assustada com a reação dele, olhou para o mais velho confusa. Ele, que não via outra saída, puxou a moça rapidamente para o outro lado da pista.

- Algum problema, Itachi? – perguntou, assustada com a reação dele.

- Vamos dançar – disse, ainda sério.

Ela, que estranhou a atitude masculina, não o parou e nem o questionou, pois para ela era melhor manter sua mente ocupada do que presenciar cenas desagradáveis. Mas mesmo não vendo onde Sasuke se encontrava, tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar e com quem estar, mas evitou olhar para os lados e confirmar sua hipótese. Restou-lhe apenas Itachi a se olhar. Ela tentava distribuir sua atenção dançando e bebendo, mas os olhos tristes não se disfarçavam e o Uchiha começou a achar que seu esforço estava sendo em vão.

Percebeu que talvez fosse hora de ir embora, mas se ele a chamasse, teria de chamar o irmão que estava muito ocupado no momento e sem dúvida alguma, a dona de olhos claros veria alguma coisa. Também não queria perguntar o que incomodava a Haruno, pois talvez fosse outro motivo e questionar, poderia gerar um problema que não estava em seus planos.

Num ato impensado, pediu a Haruno que o levasse para casa. Sakura ficou surpresa, mas se prontificou e também colocou-se a perguntar por Sasuke.

- Ele deve ter se perdido ou ido ao banheiro, mas me leve pra casa e o avise por telefone – falou, sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota.

A tentativa desesperada dele em parecer convincente a fez acatar ao pedido sem delongas. Com a feição ainda triste, colocou-se a andar pelo lugar a fim de procurar a saída. Sakura era astuta o suficiente para entender o que acontecera ali e riu conformada ao ver que tudo aquilo era uma forma de Itachi não deixar que Sasuke fosse visto. Infelizmente, ao correr os olhos para o andar de cima, viu uma figura muito conhecida sendo agarrada por uma mulher que obviamente, ela não conhecia.

Como ela estava na frente, Itachi não percebeu que a Haruno os tinha visto já que nem ele os via mais. Sakura ignorou a cena e saiu da danceteria testando sua capacidade de encenação ao mostrar que estava tudo bem. Mas na verdade, estava tudo bem mesmo.

Ele não era mais nada dela e o que ele fazia, ainda que a ferisse, não era da sua conta.

-

-

A porta do apartamento foi destravada e os dois entraram. Itachi suspirou fundo e tirou a camisa, colocando a roupa no sofá. Jogou-se nele, enquanto ela tirava as botas de salto alto. Assim que se livrou do incomodo calçado, fez a mesma coisa que ele.

Com as luzes acesas, ele que estava em frente a ela, não sabia o que dizer e optou por não permanecer em silêncio. Encurvou-se e com os braços por sobre os joelhos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se manteve na mesma posição.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, indo até ele.

Sem usar palavras, balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ao ver o gesto dele, ela sentou ao seu lado e num ato não muito pensado da parte da moça, que já se encontrava desiludida e levemente alcoolizada, passou os dedos por entre os fios dele, fazendo-o estranhar e a olhar com certo estranhamento.

Os olhos frios e negros pararam a moça que cessou o movimento, mas manteve seu olhar ao dele. O tempo que passou não foi medido, tão pouco lembrado. Ele não sabia como, mas aqueles dedos lhe arrepiaram a nuca assim que sentidos.

Fechou os olhos, aquilo era bom mesmo que já não sentisse o toque mais. Mas era inexato e tomou conta disso, por mais que a consciência dele já não estivesse em sua total integridade. Itachi não poderia sonhar acordado e muito menos desejar que os dedos da namorada do irmão o tocassem.

Abriu os olhos. Era isso o que ele podia fazer, afinal.

- Eu me sinto melhor – falou ele, quebrando o clima que se instalara.

- Imaginei – disse, enquanto se levantava e agarrava o par de botas.

- Avisarei Sasuke que estamos aqui – falou, pegando o telefone.

- Não se incomode – falou, cortando-o. – Ele não virá – concluiu, deixando o homem sozinho e sem entender coisa alguma.

Ainda um pouco constrangida por ter mexido no cabelo dele, fechou a porta e se livrou das roupas que depois de danças e suores, já não cheiravam o perfume que ela usava, mas sim a cigarros e a bebidas. Apesar do frio, o corpo suado devido à dança clamava por um belo banho. E foi o que ela fez, enquanto o Uchiha de cabelos compridos interrogava o comportamento dela.

Dissipou os pensamentos ao ouvir o chuveiro ser ligado e imediatamente retornou à ação que estava prestes a fazer quando ela o parou.

- Perdeu a noção do juízo? – perguntou, indignado.

- Estou ocupado – falou, com a voz cansada. – Não traí ninguém – disse, defensivamente. – Até mais – falou, antes de desligar.

Assim que o mais novo desligou o telefone, Itachi encostou-se totalmente no sofá e de lá, ficou a observar o nada. O barulho da água cessou e o barulho da porta sendo destrancada assim se fez. O som do relógio da sala era o único que ficou a emitir ondas sonoras durante alguns minutos.

Desistiu de tentar se intrometer e não comprometer o irmão ao ver que aquilo parecia mais estranho do ele podia imaginar. Num impulso, levantou-se e foi atrás de algo doce. A torta de Amy era o prato principal de sua fome.

-

-

A escuridão do quarto fora cortada pela entrada de luz que adentrara o recinto. As cobertas e edredons que aqueciam o corpo dela foram reviradas e do lado frio da cama, pôde sentir a quentura que o corpo dele exalava. O forte cheiro de sabonete saía do corpo masculino e mostrava que Sasuke havia estado em outros lugares além daquela danceteria.

O cheiro também revelava que os flertes e amassos renderam bem mais do que alguns minutos dançando juntos. E tudo aquilo era bem mais dificultoso do que ela julgara ser. Ela teria de ter sangue frio. Mas não era de frio que ela precisava. Ela precisava de calor e era o dele que mais fazia falta.

Sentiu o peso dele afundar o colchão e seus braços puxarem um pouco do que a aquecia. Sentiu ódio por ali estar. Tornou a fechar os olhos e a se encolher, pois noites frias eram sempre frias.

-

As luzes da sala pareciam fracas para iluminar o rosto que se afundava entre contratos e procurações de clientes importantes. A preocupação era evidente no rosto do dono da corporação japonesa. Nem mesmo a noitada parecia ter abatido os ânimos do moreno de cabelos espetados. O som do celular o fez parar todas as suas ações e atender com inigualável atenção.

Os olhos negros de Itachi se ergueram e o acompanharam enquanto passeava pela sala. Itachi afrouxou um pouco a gravata e deu atenção à conversa do irmão.

- Estarão prontos na próxima semana – falou, guardando o celular no bolso.

- Achei que providenciariam ainda hoje – falou, desanimado.

- Melhor assim, estou morto – resmungou o moreno mais novo.

- Você é ridículo – retrucou o mais velho. – Não cogito o que você fez nem mesmo em uma cena de filme – falou, reprovando a atitude do irmão.

- Eu não fiz nada – começou. – Sakura e eu não estamos juntos, deveria ter dito antes – concluiu.

A expressão do homem de longas madeixas era abobada.

- Terminamos e ela apenas me acompanhou para que eu parecesse mais responsável aos olhos daqueles miseráveis – iniciou. – Não me dariam dinheiro se eu continuasse a aparecer como um desenfreado – continuou. – É um favor que ela fez, já que eu me ofereci a pagar os estudos dela – terminou.

O tom das palavras de Sasuke o embasbacava cada vez mais. Era como se ele estivesse apresentando uma proposta simples a um grupo de empresários. Mas depois disso, entendeu a reação da Haruno em relação à noite anterior.

- E qual foi a razão de terminarem? – perguntou, curioso.

- Não podia continuar com ela apenas por sexo – contou. – Apesar de mesmo estando cansado quando cheguei nessa madrugada, me segurei para não tocá-la – falou, sem pudor.

- E quando foi isso? – tornou a indagar.

- Tem uns vinte dias – respondeu.

O profundo olhar que Itachi lançou sobre o irmão parecia intimidar a qualquer um que entrasse na sala, mas na verdade, tudo aquilo parecia muito mais ridículo quando ouvia os comentários aleatórios que Sasuke fazia. Soube que a moça de olhos verdes ainda nutria algo pelo irmão e também soube do trato.

Ridículo. E Itachi fez questão de fazer o mesmo comentário, mas não podia negar que aquilo poderia ajudar. Ridículo, porém eficiente. Voltou a atenção ao trabalho assim que a secretária lhe chamou, abrindo a porta. Seus compromissos também tinham o dever de se mostrarem de alta confiabilidade.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**N/A: **_Para quem esperava e para quem não esperava, o primeiro momento SakuxIta. Fraco e leve, sem graça talvez. Mas, venhamos e convenhamos, eu ainda tenho que cumprir alguns desenrolares da fic.

Agradeço aos fofos e lindos leitores pelas reviews. São todas lindas e gostosas, sim, hoje estou melosa. Acho que é a lua.

Responderei as reviews no próximo capitulo.

Agora aos que gostaram e aos que odiaram, Reviews??

_**Kisssus e dêem GO!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Batidas na porta despertaram a Haruno

_**Capítulo V – O Constrangimento.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep"**_

Toda noite você chora até dormir

"_**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?"**_

Pensando "Por que isso acontece comigo?"

"_**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

Por que todo momento tem que ser tão difícil?

"_**Hard to believe that"**_

Difícil acreditar

-

**Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5.**

**-**

-

Batidas na porta despertaram a Haruno. Ainda era cedo, mas a impaciência da velha senhora não permitia que a moça dormisse até altas horas. Apesar de cansada, Sakura também odiaria ter de perder parte do dia dormindo enquanto poderia estar visitando a cidade, já que não tinha muitas coisas a fazer trancafiada em um quarto.

A permissão para que a velha senhora abrisse a porta foi com a preguiçosa voz que grande parte das pessoas possui quando acorda. O constante esfregar dos olhos e a espreguiçada matinal foi realizada ainda quando Amy entrava no lugar.

- Você deveria conhecer a cidade e aproveitar a manhã, pois o tempo indica chuva na parte da tarde – aconselhou, sentando-se na poltrona de frente à cama da moça.

- Visitarei alguns lugares, só vou me arrumar e sair – falou, levantando da cama.

- Aqui não é grande como sua cidade, mas os parques daqui são maravilhosos – falou, levantando-se e abrindo as janelas. – Preparei o café da manhã – completou.

- Obrigada, Amy. – Estou ansiosa para comer ovos e bacon no café – falou, animada.

- Oh, sinto muito! – desculpou-se, sem graça. – O Sr. Uchiha pede que eu faça sempre de acordo com a culinária japonesa – contou.

- Ah, certo! Não se preocupe – falou, penteando os cabelos.

- Posso fazê-los no almoço! – disse, animada.

- Não se incomode com o almoço, quero comer na rua hoje – falou, virando-se do espelho e sorrindo para a robusta mulher.

- Entendo a razão de Sasuke ter se apaixonado por você! Seu sorriso é muito cativante – agradou.

E se o sorriso dela era cativante, agora era conformado e reconfortante. Afinal, a mulher que lhe parecera tão agradável desde a primeira vista, não sabia de nada entre eles e Sakura também não pareceu querer entrar em detalhes com ela. Não era um assunto nenhum pouco agradável de expor. Escovou os dentes e destacou os olhos com uma leve maquiagem. Borrifou um pouco de perfume e correu até a cozinha, procurando pelo o que Amy tinha preparado.

- Isso não parece tão temperado em Tóquio – comentou, observando o próprio prato.

- Talvez eu tenha me deixado levar pelos temperos de algumas amigas mexicanas – sorriu, abrindo um armário e retirando um guarda-chuva dele.

- Você vai precisar disso – disse, passando-o até as mãos da jovem.

Sakura agradeceu e logo saiu.

-

-

O verde da grama era tão chamativo quanto seus cabelos rosados. Ainda que o tempo não desse uma cor alegre à cidade naquele dia, as bolas coloridas das crianças ainda conservavam a mesma intensidade. Algumas toalhas espalhadas pelo local e algumas pessoas conversando, outras descansando.

Cachorros correndo e casais andando, pessoas idosas se exercitando. Vendedores trabalhando e ela, apenas observando. Gostaria de ter alguém como guia, mas na falta de companhia, era melhor ir sozinha a ficar trancafiada e ter de decorar cada uma das curvas das mobílias da casa do Uchiha.

Lembrou-se de ter dividido a cama com Sasuke após ele ter chegado de mais uma de suas aventuras. Lembrou-se também do frio que sentira ao passo de ter sentido calor.

Lembrara-se da força encontrada ao ser capaz de agir como havia feito. Assustou-se ao conhecer seu lado forte. Tão forte que queria poder sair correndo do lugar e chorar rios de desgostos. Mas não o fez. Ponto positivo para a Haruno. Ponto negativo para sua sinceridade.

A fome a fizera esquecer de seu recente infortúnio e a garoa que começara a cair a fez apertar o passo e correr para uma lanchonete qualquer. Bem, não qualquer uma exatamente, considerando-se o fato de estar apenas garoando e de ter um guarda-chuvas em mãos, procurou por uma que tivesse condições aparentes de higiene.

Reconheceu o lugar por onde passava e deduziu que provavelmente a sede da empresa norte-americana era por perto. O forte trânsito de pessoas e carros também revelava que ela estava entrando no centro financeiro da cidade. Alguns minutos de espera em semáforos e faixas de pedestres e ela encontrou um lugar que parecia dentro das normas da vigilância sanitária.

Ter uma intoxicação alimentar por comer qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar não seria muito interessante, pois o banheiro ou até mesmo o hospital não seriam o palco mais agradável de sua primeira visita ao novo continente.

Apesar da globalização já ter se encarregado de levar à Ásia todos os costumes ocidentais, comer algo americanizado parecia muito mais apetitoso aqui do que lá. E foi pensando nisso que ela elegeu um restaurante simples, porém bem freqüentado. Calculou ela de que o lugar deveria ser bom, já que tinha tantos clientes.

Em um lugar quase lotado, encontrar uma mesa não era obra fácil e assim que ela encontrou, não pensou duas vezes em se apressar e sentar. Com a fome apertando e o tempo fechando ainda mais, que se danassem os bons modos.

O _menu _trazia várias coisas que ela não fazia idéia do que era. O olhar pelas mesas vizinhas também não ajudavam a identificar com detalhes o que cada prato trazia. E em meio aos olhares perdidos que se mesclavam entre os alimentos e os atendentes, focalizou uma figura bem conhecida, que assim que a notou, se aproximou. Não pôde deixar de corar as bochechas ao lembrar do toque um tanto ousado que realizara na madrugada anterior.

- Amy não preparou nada a você? – questionou, desconfiado.

- Ela iria preparar, mas preferi comer na rua – falou, livrando a barra da mulher com quem se simpatizara.

- E o que escolheu? – perguntou, já se sentando.

- Não sei o que escolher – falou, franca.

- Peça pelo número 12 – indicou, experiente. – Você irá gostar – concluiu, voltando o olhar para a rua.

E assim ela fez. Com um leve sorriso, pediu ao garçom que trouxesse o pedido. Depois de Itachi pedir, o jovem moreno se retirou da mesa, deixando os dois japoneses a sós. Sem ter o que dizer, ela se manteve calada e ele, mesmo que a contragosto se sentiu obrigado a dizer algo, já que chegara e se sentara junto dela.

- Gostou daqui? – questionou, mais interessado em quebrar o gelo do que em saber a resposta.

- Sim! – falou, animada. – Realmente é muito bonito! Sempre tive a curiosidade de conhecer, pois Sasuke sempre me falava sobre, principalmente quando voltava daqui. – completou.

- Então voltará mais vezes – comentou, já sabendo da resposta.

Itachi não soube a razão de ter perguntado por aquilo. Em todos os seus dias, muito pouco se interessava pela vida de alguém e muito menos pelas atividades que essa pessoa viesse a realizar. Mas mesmo sabendo que ela não voltaria, não com o irmão pelo menos, quis se certificar. A razão, ele próprio descartou.

Era só uma curiosidade tola e que ele não precisaria ter perguntado.

- Acho que não tão cedo – respondeu, um pouco pesarosa.

Desviando o sorriso franco dele, tornou a encarar a chuva. Com a mão suportando o peso do queixo, ficou admirando as pessoas que via na rua. Gostava de ver os fios loiros dos cabelos das mulheres daquele lugar. Hora ou outra se surpreendia com cabelos avermelhados e chamativos. Os olhos claros que eram raridades em seu país, ali eram muito comuns.

É claro que havia muitos mestiços no Japão e ela era um deles, já que seus olhos claros não se explicariam de outra forma. E no meio de poucos lá fora, ali se sentia comum, não fosse pelos olhos repuxados que juntamente com a cor de cabelo exótica, chamavam a atenção.

- E você, gosta daqui? – questionou, voltando os olhos para ele.

- Gosto – respondeu, subindo seus olhos até os dela.

- Não pretende voltar? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Além de Sasuke, não tenho mais nada lá – contou, indiferente. – E como ele sempre vem aqui, não me sinto nessa necessidade – completou.

- E aqui sua situação é diferente? – perguntou, já arrependida por ter feito a pergunta.

- Não muito – respondeu, pacientemente. – Mas como já estou aqui há muito tempo, tenho mais laços do que lá – contou. – Mas você deveria considerar a hipótese de terminar seu mestrado em uma universidade americana – cutucou ele.

A sugestão lhe pegou de repente. Ela não havia comentado nada sobre sua vida com ele e ele já se mostrara conhecedor de suas pretensões. Creditou o fato à língua de Sasuke e também considerou o fato de ele ter contado ao irmão sobre a real presença dela ali. Mas de qualquer forma, ela não poderia enganar o homem que lhe servia como hospedeiro para sempre.

- Gostaria de terminá-lo e realmente não me importo onde – disse, com sinceridade. – Sei que aqui existem umas das melhores universidades, mas seria complexo me bancar aqui, sendo que ainda no Japão onde tenho família que me ajuda já é quase impossível – revelou.

- Sabe, Sakura – falou, manso. – Dinheiro não é problema quando se tem de onde tirá-lo – concluiu, deixando a moça um tanto envergonhada com o comentário.

Sem ter o que dizer, nada disse e nem o olhou mais, pois abaixou a cabeça. Agora tinha certeza de que Sasuke tinha dito a ele o que ela queria. Sentiu-se mal por ter aceitado a proposta do ex. Nervosa, segurou as próprias mãos e apertou seus dedos, na tentativa de dizer algo, pois mesmo que fosse verdade, aquilo a magoou de certa forma, além de parecer que ele queria dizer algo por detrás daquelas palavras.

- Negócios são negócios – respondeu, encarando-o. – E você como um dos donos da empresa, deveria saber disso – cutucou, recuperando o olhar.

- É claro que sei – respondeu. – E modéstia parte, sou muito bom neles – continuou, deixando transparecer um certo grau de arrogância por parte dele. – A propósito, Sakura – lembrou-se, enquanto via os pedidos chegarem. – Não precisa dormir com Sasuke, a não ser que queira – comentou. – Como você deve ter visto, tenho mais um quarto vago – falou, observando a reação feminina.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância às palavras do moreno. Agradeceu ao rapaz que os serviu e provou do pedido. Ainda chateada com a embaraçosa situação, não saciou sua fome com a mesma vontade de antes. Percebendo o ar perdido que ela exalava, Itachi pôs se a comentar sobre os pratos que o lugar servia.

Satisfeitos, chamaram pela conta. Assim que a moça tirou seus valores, Itachi fez questão de recusar, pois julgou-se cavalheiro o suficiente para pagar o almoço. Ele sabia que não era cortês na maioria das vezes, mas naquela em especial, faria questão de ser.

- Tenho alguns minutos ainda – falou, direcionando-se a ela. – Vamos comigo, te levo pra conhecer alguns lugares – falou, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Assim que ela entrou no carro, ele ajeitou o espelho retrovisor e comentou sobre alguns acontecimentos curiosos da cidade, mas mesmo depois de alguns minutos de conversa, ele percebeu que a jovem ainda não se encontrava à vontade o suficiente.

- Sakura, não me interprete mal pelo episódio do restaurante – falou, desviando um pouco a atenção do volante. – Eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar – completou, voltando sua atenção às ruas.

-

-

O banho fora incomodado pelo irritante som do celular. Ainda que o barulho fosse quase inaudível, preferiu desligar o chuveiro e atender o motivo de o chamarem. Assim que pegou o telefone, suspirou fundo. O mesmo número que há dias vinha o ligando para fazer certos lembretes ao moreno. Sasuke sabia de seus compromissos, mas para aquele em especial, ele tinha de dar atenção.

- O acordo ainda não foi fechado – falou, áspero.

- Seria bom se você o fechasse, mas caso não o faça, me informe sobre as faturas da empresa em território americano – avisou, irritando o homem. – Tenho de me manter informado sobre parte dos meus futuros negócios – concluiu, com uma voz um tanto sarcástica.

Irritado, desligou o celular e voltou para o chuveiro, deixando que a água levasse consigo toda a sujeira, além das dores nas costas que tanto o irritavam. Sem dúvida alguma as mãos femininas de alguém o fariam bem. Mas no exato momento, ele não dispunha desses artifícios.

Bem, ele decidira dessa forma.

-

-

Sakura abriu um pouco mais as persianas do novo quarto. Ali, as cortinas não eram azuis, eram amarelas. Um tom tão pouco pessoal para ela. Aos poucos, trouxe suas coisas e as instalou no guarda roupa do cômodo. Aquele quarto era simples, se comparados aos demais pertences do Uchiha. Ele estava montado com exatamente os mesmos itens dos outros, mas o jogo de cores fazia aquele lugar parecer básico.

Desse detalhe ela gostou, só achou que as cores da cortina poderiam ser outras. Mas como isso não seria o fim do mundo, logo deixou o cômodo para apenas voltar ali quando seu corpo estivesse cansado o suficiente.

Naquela noite haveria um jantar com os possíveis investidores da empresa e ela não queria parecer ridícula aos olhos dos mesmos. Trouxera algumas roupas, mas quando experimentava nada parecia lhe cair tão bem. Pedira a Amy algumas sugestões, mas a velha senhora lhe insistia em recomendar um vestido creme. Sakura o vestiu por vezes e durante todas as provas, não concordou com a opinião da velha senhora.

"_Pareço-me uma dona de casa ao recepcionar meu marido no fim do dia" – _foi o que ela pensou.

Amy percebeu que a Haruno não tinha gostado muito da idéia e resolveu ajudar de outra forma. Abrindo uma porta do guarda roupa do quarto de Itachi, trouxe-lhe outro vestido, de cor preta.

- Uma das namoradas de Itachi o deixou aqui e não apareceu mais para pegar – falou, sacudindo o tecido e entregando a moça. – Ela parecia ter menos seios que você – falou, comparando as medidas de ambas. – Talvez fique um pouco justo neles – comentou, vendo a moça se vestir.

Os olhos da ruiva não erraram e a folga entre o busto ficara levemente justa. Sakura tentou arrumar melhor e da maneira que colocara, só perceberiam do tamanho caso chegassem muito próximos aos seus seios. Coisa que não aconteceria em um jantar.

- Vou passá-lo para você e deixá-lo em cima da cama – falou, já saindo do lugar e sendo acompanhada pela mesma.

Assim que cruzou os corredores, viu Sasuke em sua jornada para um nó na gravata. Em outros tempos, ela o faria sem maiores problemas. Após ouvir algumas pequenas reclamações por parte dele, achou que voltaria a fazer, caso ele pedisse. O sexto sentido dela não falhou e bastou que ele a visse cruzando o quarto através do espelho para que ele a chamasse.

- Sakura – falou, já sendo ouvido. – Pode arrumar, por favor – pediu, já entregando o pequeno tecido à mão dela. Sem negar, envolveu o pescoço dele com a gravata e em alguns minutos para ele e algumas horas para ela, terminou o trabalho.

Sakura gostava de arrumar as gravatas do Uchiha. Ela sempre apreciara vê-lo a mercê de sua obra e aquilo não havia mudado, mesmo que ela não fosse terminar o trabalho com o leve estalar de seus lábios. Sasuke observou os olhos dela o medirem e seus dedos trabalharem mecanicamente.

Lembrou-se de que ela sempre terminava de ajudá-lo com um selinho. Lembrou-se também que na maioria das vezes que ela o dava, ele a segurava e a envolvia com seus beijos mais devastadores. Em nenhuma das vezes que ele fazia a mesma coisa, ela reclamara. Sakura nunca resistira a nenhuma de suas pretensões.

Terminou e abaixou as mãos, assim como desviou os olhos dele, sem dizer nada deixou o quarto que agora seria ocupado apenas por ele. Sasuke observou a moça sair e por alguns minutos, pareceu querer que ela voltasse. Sempre achara os lábios dela atraentes o suficiente para desbancar qualquer pose de durão. Ergueu os próprios olhos para seu reflexo no espelho e alisou a gravata, antes de deixar o lugar.

-

-

As ruas já iluminadas apenas pelas luzes da cidade eram parte do trajeto que faziam. O transito já não tão ativo quanto durante o dia, ainda requeria alguns cuidados como o de parar em cada cruzamento e esperar que o sinal verde desse passagem aos anseios dos três. Os cabelos lisos e impecáveis de Itachi se encontravam extremamente bem cuidados naquele momento e isso não passou despercebido aos olhares da Haruno.

Sasuke ainda se portava da mesma maneira e não olhara muita coisa a não ser o decote favorecido pelo pequeno tamanho do vestido dela. Itachi também não deixara que o detalhe lhe passasse despercebido. Também notara que aquele vestido era o mesmo que uma das freqüentadoras de seu apartamento deixara lá. O motivo de ela o ter deixado era o simples fato de ele ter dito que aquela roupa a deixava mais sexy e na tentativa de fazer o moreno se lembrar de sua pessoa, deixou o vestido lá.

Esperava que ele lhe ligasse sempre quando visse a mesma peça de roupa. Infelizmente, a pobre moça perdera um vestido muito bonito, pois depois de tanto tempo sentiu-se envergonhada de ir buscar pela roupa.

De qualquer forma, a roupa não se perdeu e foi útil à mulher de cabelos rosados. O coque bem firme deixava que seu colo fosse ainda mais o alvo das atenções dos ali presentes. E sempre que uma parada era obrigatória ao motorista, Itachi não titubeava ao focalizar a cena da mulher através do espelho retrovisor.

Sasuke não deixou de soltar um sorriso malicioso ao ver a cena. Itachi que percebeu que o mais novo viu sua repentina admiração por ela, não encarou o irmão. Aproximaram-se do lugar combinado e assim que desceram, Sakura reclamou do frio e Sasuke a enlaçou pela cintura.

A mesa reservada para eles já se encontrava disposta e antes de se aproximarem dos futuros investidores, o moço de cabelos espetados pegou o xale da mulher e o jogou sobre os ombros da mesma.

- É melhor se cobrir a não ser que queira receber uma cantada de algum deles – sussurrou, no ouvido dela.

Ela não deixou de corar com o comentário e com as sensações que a voz dele causara em seu corpo. A mão que a circundava também a fazia lembrar de todas as vezes que ele lhe segurara forte. Sem dúvida alguma, o corpo dele fazia falta aos instintos dela. O perfume que subia ao nariz masculino também despertou certo desejo de abocanhar a pele que exalava tal fragrância.

Itachi não deixou de perceber um pequeno descontrole por parte dos dois. Assim que olhou firme para a jovem, acreditou que apenas ele tivesse visto o que considerava ser apenas uma pequena encenação de ambos. Mesmo que não fosse, preferiu ignorar a suposição que levantara.

Deixaram rapidamente, pois o jantar era realmente mais importante do que tudo naquela noite. Bom, pelo menos, até o exato momento.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: **Peço sinceras desculpas pelo atraso. Mas eu tenho um bom motivo, pois estou com muitas dores na mão e isso me dificulta muito o ato de digitar. E só postei esse capítulo porque ele já estava digitado e aproveitei que a dor melhorou um pouco para corrigir alguns erros. Peço que entendam.

O próximo capítulo espero eu que não venha com tanta demora. Aos que mandaram reviews, aos que leram e aos que favoritaram, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Disse que responderia às reviews, entretanto, não vou abusar e digitar muito. Mas estou agradecida por elas mesmo assim.

_**Kissus a todos e Dêem GO!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI – A Recaída

_**Capítulo VI – A Recaída.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**I've been trying to feel complete again"**_

_Eu tenho tentado me sentir complete novamente._

"_**But you're gone…"**_

_Mas você se foi…_

**A Man and A Woman – U2.**

**-**

**-**

Assim que chegaram até o mesmo senhor rechonchudo que recebera em sua sala em Tóquio, os cumprimentaram. Sasuke apresentou Sakura ao chato homem que o Uchiha lhe falara e a moça sorriu, recebendo um olhar faminto por parte dele.

- Fico feliz que tenha reatado seu compromisso – felicitou Jeremy.

- Suas palavras foram fundamentais para isso – falou, agraciando os ouvidos do velho.

- E você, Itachi – direcionou-se o homem até o Uchiha. – Não encontrou ninguém que o agradasse em solo americano? – brincou, sorridente.

Itachi respondeu com um falso sorriso. Pronunciou a velha desculpa de ter não ter tempo para esses assuntos, fato que contribuiu ainda mais para que a confiança do velho senhor se elevasse sobre a reputação dos Uchihas. Sem ter o que dizer mais, preferiu esconder o comentário que faria ao revelar que fora em solo americano que encontrara alguém interessante.

Aquilo soaria muito mais comprometedor do que ele estava disposto a revelar sobre sua vida particular.

Deslocada, Sakura pediu por licença e voltou-se para a direção do toalete sendo seguida pelos olhares do irmão mais velho. Infelizmente, aquele vestido realmente deixava qualquer mulher com o lado sexy mais aflorado.

A taça de vinho que fora servida logo fora provada e colocada sobre a mesa. Itachi apesar de ser importante naquela conversa, não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber sobre as transações que provavelmente aconteceriam. Foi quando a conversa acabou culminando em assuntos que seriam certeiros, mas que Itachi ainda não tinha parado para pensar.

- Nós investiremos, mas temos de ter certeza que nosso dinheiro não será inválido – alertou Jeremy. – Se não tivermos o retorno desejado, nós temos de ter uma garantia que nós não perderemos o valor – finalizou.

- Mas temos a filial em Tóquio – lembrou ele. – Posso colocar minha parte como garantia – esclareceu, sem dar muita importância.

- A questão é que você não pode ser avalista de você mesmo – falou, pacientemente. – Você já será responsável pelo valor, mas se acaso você não conseguir liquidar a dívida, temos que ter de onde cobrar – avisou ele. - Precisamos de alguém que tenha bens o suficiente para garantir o empréstimo – finalizou.

Itachi suspirou.

- É simples, Sasuke – começou o senhor. – Nós investiremos na sua empresa, você arranjará um avalista que garanta que nós não vamos perder o valor investido e se a empresa der o que nós esperamos, não teremos de cobrar o valor avalizado – encerrou, esclarecendo.

-

-

Novamente com o braço em volta da cintura de Sakura, Sasuke se despediu de Jeremy. Itachi fez o mesmo e quando voltaram para o carro, Sasuke se soltou da mulher que mesmo sabendo que o toque era para dar uma dimensão de realidade, torceu para que ele não o fizesse. Mesmo sendo realizado, não mudou suas expressões e prestou um pouco mais de atenção em Itachi e viu que ele já parecia cansado.

- Jeremy pareceu gostar de você, Sakura – zombou Sasuke.

Ela não respondeu, apenas rolou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Você não parecia irritada quando eu tinha de te abraçar – continuou zombando. – Acho que você gostou, no fim das contas – completou.

- Cala boca – resmungou ela, envergonhada pela situação.

- O que aconteceu com o seu humor? Deixou ele no banheiro quando você saiu da mesa? – provou sarcástico.

- É difícil manter o humor com você do lado – respondeu, já irritada. – Itachi, por favor, se vocês forem a qualquer lugar, poderia me deixar em casa antes? – pediu, incomodada.

Ele apenas fez que sim com um gesto. Sasuke se intrometeu.

- Ora, Sakura – começou ele. – Está tudo certo para que fechemos o acordo – prosseguiu. – Hoje nós vamos comemorar – falou, soltando um sorriso pequeno.

Diante do silêncio do mais velho, julgou não discordar do mais novo.

-

-

O cheiro de álcool era perceptível nos três, mas se eles estivessem em uma fila para realizar algum exame que constasse quantidades alcoólicas no sangue, com certeza Sasuke levaria o troféu pela façanha. O bar que tocava som alto, logo começou a guardar algumas cadeiras e mesas. Aos que pareciam mais sóbrios, não discutiram quanto ao horário e decidiram voltar para casa, mesmo que com algum protesto de Sasuke.

Assim que chegaram, Itachi destrancou a porta e rapidamente se retirou para o quarto, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos na sala. Cansada, tirou os sapatos de salto fino e jogou o xale que poupava a imagem de seu decote.

Sasuke que observava a cena, não pode deixar de achar sensual. Desprendendo os grampos que fizeram seus cabelos se manterem em ordem durante todo o tempo em que passara fora, sentiu que o braço do Uchiha a puxara com força. Sentiu o hálito quente dele contra seu ouvido no momento em que ele a virou para si. Os olhos negros dele encararam os dela e vagarosamente pararam sob a fenda que revelava parte de seus atributos femininos.

Com um sorriso malicioso, puxou ainda mais o corpo dela contra o seu. Sakura se manteve estática, mesmo tendo consciência do que aquilo se tornaria. O moreno aproximou a boca do ouvido feminino e sussurrou algumas coisas que eriçaram os pelos da nuca dela.

- Você está irresistível – pronunciou, desarmando a mulher.

Rapidamente, mordiscou a pele do pescoço e fez com que seu gosto misto de álcool e saliva entorpecesse a pele alva. O mesmo carinho que desmontava todos os sentidos da Haruno. E diante de algumas quantidades de bebida, a excitação pelo toque acabou por ser maior. A mão dela enlaçou o pescoço dele. A língua que dançava sobre a pele dela invadiu sem preguiça a boca da mulher.

O beijo selvagem e desejado não se separou nem mesmo quando a presença indevida de Itachi apareceu. Com os olhos parados e sem nenhum sorriso, saiu da sala da mesma maneira que entrou.

Logo a mão que se encontrava na cintura, ganhou vida e passou a explorar o mesmo caminho que percorria durante todas as vezes em que podiam. O decote apertado logo deu espaço aos seios que se sentiram livres do tecido. Livres do tecido, não das mãos dele. O toque apertado e hábil a fez suspirar. A pele enrijeceu-se ao sentir a boca brincar com seus mamilos.

A mão que o segurava, logo puxou a camisa dele e se livrou da gravata. Arranhando a pele branca e passeando pelo corpo do homem. O cinto fora aberto sem que ela sequer prestasse atenção no que fazia.

A saia levantada deu espaço ao corpo dele que a encurralara na parede do apartamento. A força do corpo masculino a mantinha suspensa ao passo que o membro dele roçava na intimidade dela. O beijo do homem, que hora lhe tocava os lábios, outra se dissipava sobre o corpo todo. Ele, que estava a ponto de não suportar o tamanho do desejo, recebeu a mão dela como forma de carícia e suspirou baixo ao sentir o prazer começar a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Sasuke não era egoísta quando se tratava de mulheres e não deixou que somente ela o desse prazer, puxando a peça tão ínfima naquele instante de lado, circundou os dedos sobre ela, acariciando seu ponto mais sensível.

Quando o corpo dela fremiu, entrou sem esperar.

-

-

Amanheceram na mesma cama e sob o mesmo feixe de luz. O despertador dele tocou, acordando a mulher junto de si. O corpo pesado deu espaço às dores de cabeças que sentiu assim que as primeiras luzes penetraram sua retina. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e esfregou as mãos nos olhos. Os olhos verdes que se achavam inchados observaram-no. As mãos dela passearam pelas costas dele, já realizando movimentos que provavelmente acabariam com a tensão.

Ele deixou que a massagem o conduzisse por pouco tempo. Levantou-se e não olhou a jovem, entrando no banheiro logo em seguida. Sakura percebeu uma certa impaciência da parte dele. Talvez porque aquele tipo de situação não fosse necessária mesmo que tivessem dormido juntos.

Mesmo que Sasuke não esperasse a moça acordar, ele sempre se lembrava de deixar um bilhete ou algo parecido. Tudo muito simples e sem nenhuma emoção. Típico da personalidade Uchiha. Sakura cogitou a hipótese de terem voltado, mas bastou que ela levasse as mãos ao corpo dele para que ela percebesse que seu toque não fosse aceito por muito tempo.

Enquanto espumava o corpo, Sasuke procurava lembrar de todos os detalhes da noite anterior, mas nada além de flashes confusos lhe vinham à mente. Sabia que tinha dormido com ela, pois não explicaria as marcas de unhas em suas costas de outra maneira. Enrolou-se na toalha e deixou o banheiro, não se importando com a presença feminina no lugar.

Ainda sentada na cama, esperou que ele se arrumasse enquanto o observava distante. Assim que ele fechou o zíper da calça e abriu a porta do guarda roupa para pegar uma camisa, ela o chamou.

- O que isso significou? – questionou, roubando a atenção dele.

Sem ter o que dizer e sem ter razões para que explicasse seu desejo por ela na noite anterior, optou pela sinceridade.

- Esqueça o que aconteceu – disse, encarando os olhos verdes dela.

- Você me enoja – resmungou, encarando o edredom.

Sem discordar, levantou-se da cama e sem dizer uma só palavra a mais do que a que pronunciara, deixou o quarto.

Sasuke preferiu não olhar para ela e só soube que ela o deixou ali por ter ouvido o barulho da porta. Aquilo não teria de ser tão torturante. Era apenas uma noite e Sakura deveria entender aquilo. Aliás, ela deveria ter entendido desde o momento em que ele a puxara na sala na madrugada anterior.

Chegou ao próprio e quarto e sem deixar que a raiva tomasse conta de si, entrou no banheiro e rapidamente ligou o chuveiro. Precisava de um banho porque se sentia suja, não por causa dele, mas por causa dela mesma. O que pensava? Que o fato de ele a ter desejado significaria que eles estavam juntos novamente? É claro que imaginara isso, era o que ela mais queria.

Mas querer não é poder na maioria das vezes. Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou que ele a beijasse? O que tinha em mente quando não recusou de imediato? Ah, sim! As cláusulas daquele contrato não diziam nada sobre isso, ela fizera porque não resistira.

Uma fraca. Era isso que ela era. Fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha verde que estava pendurada no boxe do banheiro. Bateu os cabelos e sem se preocupar com a aparência, cruzou a casa.

Na mesa, Itachi sorvia do café fumegante aos poucos. Ele não pareceu surpreso ao vê-la somente de toalhas e também não considerou a hipótese de uma expressão de felicidade estar estampada na face feminina. Enquanto via a moça se sentar e puxar alguns biscoitos, analisou os olhos femininos.

Ela, que sentiu-se ser observada, o olhou.

- Bom dia – pronunciou, sem muito ânimo.

- Bom dia – respondeu ele. – Teve uma noite agradável? – questionou, tentando esconder o sarcasmo de sua voz.

A Haruno logo percebeu o que ele queria dizer e sem muita educação, parou e encarou o homem a sua frente.

- Quer saber dos detalhes? – perguntou, não disfarçando a leve irritação de sua voz.

- Dispenso – respondeu, levantando-se da mesa e indo até a direção dela. – Sua expressão matinal revela o que deve ter acontecido – comentou, indo para trás dela na cadeira. – Não sei a razão de se sujeitar a isso, deveria dar-se mais valor – aconselhou, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Apesar da situação ter enrubescido suas bochechas, não interpretou a dica dele como uma ofensa. Na verdade, Itachi estava certo e ela realmente não estava se dando ao valor necessário.

- Sairá? – questionou, antes de deixar a cozinha.

Ela o olhou e afirmou, não entendendo o repentino interesse dele pela sua vida particular.

- Não se canse demais – alertou. –Verei você ainda hoje – afirmou ele.

A frase que soou um tanto dúbia pareceu prender a atenção dela totalmente. A imagem de Sasuke adentrar a cozinha e sentar-se na mesa junto dela não a incomodou e tão pouco a irritou. De alguma forma, algo diferente despertou sua atenção e mesmo que a raiva dele ainda estivesse no seu ápice, naquele momento ele era indiferente.

-

-

A manhã no escritório não parecia tão agradável aos olhos do irmão mais novo. Depois de ouvir algumas sentenças bem elaboradas de Itachi, não restou ao Uchiha nenhum tipo de contestação.

- É por essas e outras que você se encontra nesta situação – falou Itachi.

Sasuke nada respondeu. Era bem verdade que ele merecia escutar cada uma das frases que o outro proferia.

- Você deveria se portar como um homem – prosseguiu. – E não como um moleque – finalizou.

- Eu sei das minhas obrigações e não pretendo voltar a fazer isso – disse, tentando encerrar a conversa.

- Ótimo – finalizou ele. – E da próxima vez em que quiser se divertir, vá direto para o quarto e poupe minha sala – cutucou.

- Não pude esperar – comentou, soltando um sorriso desconcertado.

- Dispensou Sakura de manhã? – questionou, intrigado.

- Sakura deveria saber que era apenas sexo – disse, observando o súbito interesse do irmão. – Aquele vestido contribuiu muito para que eu a puxasse – comentou, observando os olhos de Itachi.

- Não sei o que ela viu em você – soltou, enquanto procurava por algumas pastas.

-

-

A voz de Amy parecia irritante naquela manhã. A americana falava feito um verdadeiro rádio. Sakura não se importaria de ter de ouvir os comentários gentis e até maldosos da velha mulher, mas naquele dia ela não tinha cabeça para pensar em nada. Nada que não fossem as palavras de Itachi.

- Você e Sasuke se acertaram? – perguntou a ruiva.

- O que quer dizer? – rebateu, desentendida.

- Arrumei os quartos ontem de manhã e suas coisas estavam no outro quarto – começou. – E hoje, sua cama amanheceu arrumada – finalizou.

- Ah sim! – respondeu constrangida. – Alguns inconvenientes – sorriu, sem graça.

- Aposto que por culpa de Sasuke – disse, fazendo a Haruno levantar uma sobrancelha em sinal de surpresa. – Itachi disse que Sasuke era um idiota – falou, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Sakura não deixou de achar o comentário engraçado. Também não deixou de frisar a parte em que Itachi intitulara o próprio irmão como um tolo.

- Itachi disse que você fosse ao mesmo restaurante em que fora ontem – avisou Amy. – Ele disse te esperar lá no mesmo horário – lembrou, já indo para a pia.

-

-

Os dedos dela batiam levemente por sobre a mesma mesa daquele restaurante. Os olhos dos demais a incomodavam de certa forma, pois parecia que ela estava em um encontro onde o parceiro não havia comparecido. Bufou ao olhar para os lados e não ter nenhuma confirmação da presença dele ali. O relógio que fora ajustado com os fusos horários do Novo Mundo, mostrava que ele já estava atrasado o suficiente para que ela fosse embora.

"_Ótimo, ele não vem"- _concluiu ela.

Levantou-se enfezada e passou as mãos por entre as alças da bolsa sem nenhuma paciência. Pisando duro, deixou o estabelecimento e ao cruzar a porta deste, sentiu o braço ser puxado.

- Sakura – falou o moreno.

Ela, que ao ouvir a voz dele, voltou sua atenção completamente.

- Resolveu aparecer? – perguntou, não escondendo que estava aborrecida.

- Na verdade eu estava aqui – falou ele, com naturalidade.

- Do lado de fora? Achou que eu não viria? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Sabia que viria e eu estava te observando – revelou.

- Muito estranho isso, não acha? – questionou, perplexa.

- Você parece sem paciência – constatou ele.

- Poderia ser diferente? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Acalme-se – avisou ele. – Na verdade eu queria saber o quanto você suportaria ali – falou, tranquilamente.

Ela nada disse, pois estava boquiaberta e confusa demais para isso.

- Você não pareceu ter muita calma – iniciou Itachi.

- E por que diabos você quer saber da minha paciência? – perguntou ela.

- Porque você demonstra ter muito mais quando o assunto é Sasuke – revelou, encarando a jovem. – Você deveria agir dessa forma com ele – aconselhou. – Não vamos almoçar agora – completou.

-

-

As ruas tornaram-se mais movimentadas. Os pedestres desatentos que entravam a qualquer momento na frente dos carros faziam com que Itachi se mantivesse com concentração. Ela que acompanhava o movimento com os curiosos olhares, não se deixou levar apenas por tudo aquilo que lhe parecia novo no lugar.

Ele não a encarou quando a questionou.

- Por que dormiu com ele? – interrogou, deixando a moça desconcertada.

- Gostaria de saber a razão desse seu interesse – falou, desconversando. – Você tem se preocupado demais com isso – prosseguiu.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas tomou rotas diferentes de seu costumeiro trajeto e em meio a um bairro afastado do centro e pouco movimentado, encostou o carro. Precisava de um lugar calmo o bastante para conversar com ela.

- Na verdade eu quero saber qual é seu preço – revelou, arrancando uma face surpresa dela.

- O quê? – questionou perplexa.

- Qual o seu preço? – retornou a questionar.

- Você acha que ele me _pagou _por sexo? – respondeu e perguntou ao mesmo tempo, atônita.

- Não – disse, calmamente. – Quero saber quanto terei de pagar para que _quebre seu contrato_ com ele – completou.

Se ela pensava em abrir a porta do carro e sair correndo pelas ruas desconhecidas da cidade, assim que ouviu a última sentença parou.

- _Quebrar o contrato_? – perguntou, querendo saber mais.

- Exatamente – começou. – Quanto você quer para estragar os investimentos de Jeremy? – perguntou, já explicando o que realmente queria.

E então, ela começou a prestar atenção em tudo.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**N/A: **Mais uma vez atrasada e cheia de vontades de responder aos reviews, mas impossibilitada até o último fio de cabelo. Desculpem-me novamente. Mas é claro que mesmo agradecendo de modo geral, tento levar em consideração as reviews em modo particular.

Muito Obrigada mesmo. Tanto pelos comentários quanto pelos novos leitores que andaram comentando.

Como visto, Sasuke só usou a pobrezinha. (como se ela não soubesse que isso iria acontecer). Enfim, acho que isso só fez com que o ódio dela tomasse conta da personalidade feminina. E sabemos que isso é uma verdadeira tragédia, tratando-se de mulheres raivosas.

Até o próximo_**.**_

_**Kissus e dêem GO!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII – O Novo Contrato

_**Capítulo VII – O Novo Contrato.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**That's the call, that's the game"**_

_Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo._

**Crash! Boom! Bang! – Roxette.**

**-**

**-**

- Por que quer estragar os investimentos de Jeremy na empresa? – perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Simples – iniciou. – Sasuke irá usar parte do dinheiro para cobrir uma dívida de jogos em cassinos japoneses e ele quer que eu avalize o empréstimo – contou. – Jeremy dará o dinheiro se nós dermos retornos a ele, caso contrário, terei de pagar tudo, pois serei o avalista – finalizou.

- Mas achei que isso fosse proveitoso para ambos – disse ela.

- Não para mim – discordou ele. – A soma da dívida de Sasuke é muito grande e teríamos que falsificar notas ao passar resultados ao velho – explicou, pacientemente. – Nós não investiríamos o valor total do dinheiro para livrar a parte da empresa a qual pertence a Sasuke aqui.

- Sasuke deu a parte dele da empresa americana como garantia aos cassinos japoneses? – questionou incrédula.

- Ele não tinha escolha – disse, frio. – A questão é a seguinte – começou. – A empresa japonesa não vem rendendo o esperado e por isso eles exigiram a parte americana – continuou a explicar – Se nós conseguíssemos pagar essa dívida com os cassinos, livraríamos a parte de Sasuke da empresa e consequentemente, não teria de dividir a presidência com nenhum coringa oriental. – terminou.

- Mas aí se resolvem todos os problemas, não? – perguntou ela.

- Não – relutou ele. – Como eu disse, a empresa japonesa não anda bem e vou ter de acabar pagando as dívidas para Jeremy – revelou. – E se isso acontecer, terei de vender a minha parte nas duas empresas – completou. – E então, estou falido – revelou, suspirando. – Então, eu prefiro dividir a presidência com alguém até que eu compre a parte do futuro sócio.

- Então você quer que eu _ferre _com o empréstimo de vocês? – perguntou, recapitulando tudo. – Se eu estragar com vocês e Jeremy, você não terá de avalizar nada e Sasuke irá perder os 50 da parte da empresa americana – terminou, avaliando a situação.

- Correto – disse ele.

- E por que acha que eu vou fazer isso? – intrigou-se ela.

- Você é ideal para mostrar a Jeremy que Sasuke ainda anda esbanjando fortunas em jogos – lembrou à moça. – Esqueceu-se de que o trato entre você e Sasuke é apenas para enganar Jeremy e conseguir dinheiro? – disse, ríspido.

Ela às vezes se esquecia do trato, mas nunca dele.

- Eu sei que você não quer ver Sasuke pelas costas – falou. – Eu também não quero – revelou. – Mas eu não quero falir para pagar as dívidas dele – argumentou, impassível.

Seria injusto para Itachi ter de vender suas partes das duas empresas para ajudar o irmão a pagar suas dívidas de jogos. Os donos dos cassinos obviamente não perdoariam, até pelo fato de Sasuke ser um empresário bem-sucedido. Bem-sucedido, mas descabeçado e em verdadeiro declínio, considerando-se a situação da firma no Japão. Sua imagem tão inalterável e distante realmente confundia muitos daqueles que não conviviam com o jovem.

Escondia de tudo e de todos os seus erros que eram cometidos nas noitadas das casas de jogatinas, mas acabou por chegar num momento em que outra solução não lhe restou a não ser recorrer à ajuda do irmão mais velho.

- E sejamos adultos – retornou a falar. – Ele nunca teve lealdade com você – lembrou ele. – Não precisa retribuir com flores a quem somente lhe deu espinhos – terminou, fitando a jovem, enquanto aguardava a resposta feminina.

Ela pensou em hesitar da mesma forma em que pensara no dia em que aceitara a proposta de Sasuke. Analisou a situação e por mais que seu coração negasse o novo acordo, a noite com o Uchiha a irritara além do limite. O pedido que ele realizou ao ouvi-la perguntar sobre o que acontecera com os dois também não lhe deixou outra escolha.

Naquele momento, Sasuke iria perecer. Por um breve lapso, ele se esqueceu de que as mulheres enfurecidas podem se tornar armas ambulantes e que então, seriam bombas sedutoras que explodiriam ao primeiro atrito. Ela encarou Itachi e enquanto raciocinava, deixou-se levar pelos olhos escuros que a miravam com o mesmo interesse. O sussurro que ele lhe confidenciara ainda de manha não lhe deixara a mente.

Tanto que ela o respondeu da mesma forma, erguendo o tronco ao encontro dele e tocando os lábios dele com os dedos, que ao sentirem o toque dela, se entreabriram. Ele correu os olhos escuros de acordo com os movimentos femininos. Sussurrou no ouvido masculino.

– Eu aceito – falou, parando a face bem próxima da dele.

Sasuke também se esqueceu que a lealdade não era bem o forte do ser humano.

O pequeno gesto que ele fez com a cabeça indicou que ele entendera o que a moça dissera e o rápido capturar dos lábios dela, mostrou que ele não resistira à boca rosada e convidativa da mulher. Ela, diferentemente do que ele imaginara ao ver-se já realizando um ato impensado, não o empurrou. Muito pelo contrário, o beijo que ele paralisou ao temer a reação feminina, foi continuado.

Sem hesitar, ela tornou a roubar-lhe a boca e sem receio algum, aprofundou-se avidamente. Um beijo faminto e desesperado. Tão diferente dos que dava em Sasuke. Um beijo de desejo. Um beijo que indicava que Sakura estava aprendendo certos costumes úteis ao mundo contemporâneo.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, soltando o baixo laço que prendia e mantinha os cabelos em ordem. Puxou-lhe pelos fios da nuca e ergueu o rosto do homem, fazendo-o desgrudar de seus lábios. Irritado e excitado pelo gesto dela, parou ao ver o sorriso maroto que ela soltava.

- Agora eu quero um _novo contrato_ – disse a mulher de cabelo rosa.

- Veremos isso – falou, observando a jovem tentando se manter próxima dele. – Depois – completou, puxando a moça para seu colo e abocanhando o pescoço feminino.

Ela cerrou os olhos ao sentir a pele e corpo amolecerem. Era bom sentir que seu corpo se excitava novamente. Mesmo que aquele que a acariciava não significasse nada para a moça. Bom, nada seria um exagero por parte dela. Afinal, ela sentia muito mais por ele do que os arrepios que ele provocava naquele exato momento. Excitação, ao menos.

Algo que ela não sabia definir, mas que não deixava a cabeça dela em paz desde o ver naquele dia no escritório. Bom, independente disso e de qualquer coisa, era bom estar ali e era bom fazer _novos acordos_.

- Só não me exponha ao ridículo – pediu ela, enquanto se separavam.

- Basta que não desminta e nem mesmo se surpreenda – alertou.

Ainda no colo dele, observou a reação dele ao passar as mãos nos cabelos medianos dela. Era como se ele a decorasse através do tato. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão masculina lhe percorrer a espinha. Arrepiou-se com as unhas dele.

Parou.

- Vamos almoçar agora – avisou ele, despertando a moça de si. – Achei que essa rua fosse menos movimentada – disse, fazendo a moça conter um sorriso malicioso.

-

-

Desenrolou-se da toalha e rapidamente vestiu a peça azul. O cetim dava-lhe mais brilho do que o necessário, mas aquela noite seria especial. Espetou os grampos por debaixo dos fios e retocou o vermelho da boca. Observou o decote do vestido e sorriu ao imaginar que alguém gostaria daquilo, já que comprara a peça com o mesmo corte que o preto. Vestiu os tamancos prateados e deixou o quarto.

O olhar de Itachi a devorou. Estava bela, não poderia negar.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela.

Ele apenas concordou, ao passo que Sasuke adentrou o recinto e na companhia dos dois, deixaram o lugar.

-

-

Desceu do carro tomando o cuidado de se manter do lado de Sasuke. Naquela noite o sorriso que dela não se abria ao moreno desde os dias anteriores, lhe surgiu à face. Em passos lentos, entraram ao local combinado. As paredes de vidro transparente logo permitiram que encontrassem o velho gorducho ainda longe da mesa combinada. Prepararam os melhores dos sorrisos.

- Sasuke! – cumprimentou Jeremy.

Ele fez uma mesura enquanto Itachi o cumprimentava. Sakura sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas com mais força do que o de costume. Duvidou muito que ela alegrasse o senhor apenas com sua presença se ela usasse uma bela blusa de golas no exato momento.

- Fico feliz que as negociações tenham corrido bem – disse o senhor.

- Acho que isso significa que fecharemos o acordo – resumiu Sasuke.

- Exato – falou. – Assinaremos tudo assim que jantarmos.

-

-

Soltou os fios dos cabelos e deixou que as falsas ondas enfeitassem as madeixas vermelhas. Sabia que aqueles cachos não durariam muito tempo e tratou de aplicar laquê o suficiente para que agüentassem, ao menos, o necessário. Retocou os olhos com firmes traços pretos e fortes.

Fechou as amarras costeiras do longo vestido branco. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e deixou o banheiro do restaurante. Caminhou pelo local e reconheceu as figuras daquela noite. Aproximou-se da mesa onde o os quatro presentes conversavam.

- Sasuke! – exclamou, demonstrando certa surpresa.

O Uchiha mais novo assustou-se com a abordagem.

- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntou, confuso.

- Como eu sei seu nome? – retrucou ela, ainda mais indignada. – Depois de ter simplesmente desaparecido, ainda finge amnésia? – continuou, visivelmente alterada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a rosada. – De onde surgiu essa mulher e como ela sabe seu nome? – prosseguiu, questionando.

- Quem eu sou? – perguntou, irônica. – Meu nome é Karin – falou calmamente. – Vejo que já substituiu meu lugar, Uchiha – disse, desgostosa.

- Você é louca? – perguntou, abismado. – Eu nunca te vi na minha vida! – exclamou, já fora de si.

- Não me viu? – disse ela. – Não só me viu quanto me tocou o suficiente! – falou estupefata. – E quando enjoou de mim, sumiu! Deixando-me sem nenhum tipo de contato! Nem telefone, endereço ou qualquer satisfação! – falou, nervosa.

- Já chega! Saia daqui! Eu nunca te vi na vida! – gritou ele, perdendo a compostura.

- E quanta ironia do destino! Após anos, te encontro aqui! – falou, voltando a ser ácida. – Achei que tivesse morrido! – falou, trêmula. – Mas não! Provavelmente continuou a enganar pobres moças como eu – disse, pesarosa. – Diga-me, ainda conta as histórias de seu país para impressioná-las?

- Mas que absurdo! Sasuke e eu estamos juntos faz anos! – disse Sakura, alterada. – É um insulto que continue a difamá-lo sem fundamentos – disse, gesticulando mais que o normal.

Os olhares de Itachi se mantinham estáticos. Os olhos e o queixo de Jeremy também.

- Sinto pena de você – disse ela, ríspida. – Ele só irá usá-la, assim como fez comigo – falou, alertando. – Ele manipula, mostra-se da maneira que quer ser visto e consegue o que quer – prosseguiu. – Acredito que você tenha dinheiro o suficiente para que ele se divirta às suas custas, pois por mais que eu o tivesse, jamais cobririam os gastos dele com seus jogos e vadias – contou, amarga.

- Cala a boca! – gritou ele, sendo segurado por Itachi assim que tentou avançar contra a mulher.

- Ainda continua usando sua conversa para conseguir mulheres que paguem suas dívidas? – continuou, desviando-se da tentativa dele de espancá-la. – Ainda bem que do meu dinheiro não levou para o Japão – continuou. – No final, devo agradecer por tudo – continuou, secando as pequenas lágrimas que se formaram.

Em silêncio, afastou-se da mesa e observou os olhares surpresos dos que estavam ali presentes. O rubor da face não era tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, mas contrastavam com a cor pura da veste.

- Maldita hora em que pisei neste lugar! – disse, antes de derramar mais lágrimas e deixar o local.

Desfilou perdidamente falsa e bela por entre todos os ali observavam a cena.

- O que isso significa, Uchiha Sasuke?! – perguntou, estupefata. – Quer dizer que durante o tempo que esteve comigo, você andava se divertindo com as americanas em suas viagens? – continuou. – E ainda como se não bastasse, envolve-se com mulheres ricas para apenas conseguir dinheiro para as suas libertinagens? – prosseguiu.

- Chega Sakura! – gritou ele. – Essa mulher é uma desvairada que fez isso por algum dinheiro! – falou.

- Não me admira que tenha estado com elas e com outras e tudo o que ela lhe disse – falou, enfática. – Faz total sentido – afirmou, dando ainda mais veemência às palavras da ruiva que deixara o local.

O silêncio se instalou no lugar e depois de longos minutos, o gordo senhor quebrou a falta de diálogos do lugar.

- Acho que já tivemos o suficiente por hoje – falou, assustando os jovens. – Não precisamos fazer negócios nesse estado! – disse, deixando a mesa e os três ali.

-

-

Esfregava as têmporas incessantemente. Engolia o líquido que queimava sua garganta de uma só vez. Não se importava se no dia seguinte a sua dor de cabeça e de estômago aflorariam. Não conseguia esquecer a figura da mulher que o parara. Na realidade, nunca havia visto aquela mulher na vida. Perguntou-se se aquilo era uma brincadeira.

Mas uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. Aquela doida havia feito um escândalo na frente do senhor avermelhado e ainda havia dito podres da vida dele. Não conhecia a jovem, no entanto, ela não mentira sobre seus costumes. E como ela sabia daquilo? Não sabia responder.

Seria uma estratégia de Jeremy para não lhe dar o dinheiro? Danasse-se se realmente fosse. Já podia ver a sua parte na empresa americana sendo controlada por aqueles cachorros malditos. Não poderia clamar por perdão ou paciência, apenas tinha que transferir os seus 50 da presidência a alguém que não havia batalhado para chegar àquele posto.

Mas ele era culpado. Ninguém o mandou jogar. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa ao ver o celular tocar e definitivamente, não iria atender.

-

-

- Ele não atende – falou Itachi. – Deve estar bêbado – concluiu.

- E se ele fez alguma coisa? – exclamou nervosa. – Ele está fora de si! – reiterou.

- Ele jamais faria algo desse tipo – falou, tranqüilo. – E seria bem melhor se você não parasse no meio do caminho dele por uns dias – completou, alertando-a.

Ela assentiu. Descalçou-se dos tamancos e começou a andar descalça por sobre a casa. Começava a pensar sobre o que havia feito. Será que havia tomado a melhor das decisões ao participar daquela encenação? Será que quebrar o contrato com Sasuke e assinar um novo com Itachi tinha sido a melhor das decisões?

- Acha que a ruiva não irá dizer nada sobre o combinado? – questionou, voltando sua atenção a ele.

- Karin não dirá nada – falou, tranqüilo. – Paguei muito bem a ela – continuou.

- Mas ela não é filha de um dos donos daquela rede de supermercados? – perguntou. – Ela deve ter mais dinheiro do que muita gente junta – completou.

- Ela é rica – iniciou ele. – Muito rica, mas ela gosta de ganhar dinheiro fácil – prosseguiu. – Espero que isso tenha sido suficiente para que Jeremy investigue Karin e veja que ela é filha de um dos ricaços mais conceituados nos Estados Unidos – disse. – Se ele assim o fizer, negará o dinheiro – concluiu.

Ela parou e raciocinou sobre a estratégia adotada e realmente aquilo lhe pareceu válido. Sua consciência lhe mandava alguns recados de que aquilo era inaceitável, mas ela descartou todos eles, já que ela não havia recebido nenhum quando o assunto era Sasuke. Era certo que ela o amava, mas isso não impedia que ela desejasse vê-lo perdido.

"_Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!" – _pensou, observando Itachi se livrar da gravata.

Viu o homem erguer os cabelos que enroscaram no tecido e também viu ele se livrar da camisa cinza e a jogar por sobre o ombro. Analisou os movimentos dele com precisão. Ele sorriu de lado ao ver que a moça lhe observava indiscretamente e não a encarou. Gostava daquele tipo de situação, pois percebia que naquele exato momento, era a fonte do desejo daquele corpo que o seguia com olhares.

- Amanhã veremos no que tudo isso dará – falou, indo até ela.

Ela concordou.

- Agora, quero ver aonde nós vamos parar – sussurrou, quando puxou o corpo dela para si.

A Haruno suspirou. E não poderia ser diferente, pois aquele gesto eriçou-lhe os fios capilares da região do pescoço. Passou as unhas compridas desde a altura do pescoço até a altura da base da calça dele. Arrancou do homem um suspiro fundo, além de sentir seu corpo ser levantado. No colo dele, não sentiu os pés tocarem mais o chão.

Viu a porta do quarto ser aberta e num piscar de olhos, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado por sobre a cama e imediatamente sentiu o peso que o corpo de Itachi tinha.

Com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, ele abocanhou o pescoço dela e o acariciou com a boca. Já dentro da boca dela, a fez abrir os lábios para que sua língua invadisse seu corpo. O beijo quente logo deu espaço aos primeiros beijos que se espalhavam por sobre o colo ainda coberto.

Ele, que estava no meio das pernas dela, passeou as mãos por sobre a coxa da mulher e com isso, levantou o vestido. A calcinha dela apareceu e ele passeou a mão direita por sobre seus elásticos laterais.

Sakura desejou que ele a arrancasse naquele exato momento, mas ele não o fez. Esperou que ela subisse o tronco e abocanhasse seu pescoço. Suspirou quando a boca dela brincou com seu lóbulo e fechou os olhos quando as mãos femininas brincaram por sobre o peito dele.

Tateou o zíper do vestido enquanto ela roubou-lhe a boca novamente. Não conseguia realizar tal ato enquanto a boca o entorpecia e percebendo isso, ela mesma se afastou e abriu a roupa, deixando que o vestido caísse por sobre a cama.

Ele não esperou que ela se aproximasse, pois com um movimento brusco, puxou a mulher para si e num ato desesperado sugou-lhe a língua e soltou sua boca ao encaminhar-se para seu corpo. Suspirou e remexeu ainda mais os cabelos dele quando sentiu seu mamilo ser abocanhado. Empurrou a cabeça dele ainda mais contra seu corpo em um pedido mudo para que ele aprofundasse as carícias.

Experiente, não precisou de mais para que usasse a língua para contornar a esfera do seio. Com a mão direita, alisou o bico, deixando-o ainda mais intumescido.

Gemeu baixo.

Desceu a mão até a intimidade dela e então, puxou-lhe a calcinha com tanta força que ela reclamou ao sentir o elástico estourar em sua pele.

- Ai! – gritou ela, ao sentir dor.

Ele riu. E em questão de segundos substituiu a reclamação dela por gemidos descompassados ao tocar incessantemente em sua terminação nervosa. Sentiu-a entrelaçar ainda mais as pernas em seu corpo e friccionar sua intimidade contra o corpo dele. Percebeu-se então de que estava vestido demais.

Ainda com os dedos dele remexendo dentro de si, subiu o corpo que até então se encontrava deitado e ainda que os movimentos dele se dificultassem pela posição, desceu a língua por sobre o abdômen masculino e circundou-lhe a base da calça.

Ainda dando-lhe leves mordiscadas, abriu-lhe o cinto e rapidamente fez o homem se livrar das calças, tirando os dedos de dentro dela. Ela reclamaria, não fosse o roçar do membro dele instigar ainda mais a sua lubrificação.

Não esperou mais e arrancou a cueca dele do mesmo modo com que ele arrancara a dela. Ouviu-o murmurar e sorriu ao ser presa na cama e o seu corpo ser invadido bruscamente.

Gemeu alto.

Desgrudou-se dele e rapidamente o virou. Com um sorriso extremamente malicioso, encaminhou-se até ele, segurando o membro masculino para que ele entrasse em sua cavidade feminina.

Suspirou e o ouviu suspirar ainda mais quando seu corpo começou uma dança sensual por sobre o dele.

E não havia nenhum pingo de remorso aparente enquanto se tocavam.

-

-

A casa parecia mais desarrumada do que o de costume e Amy creditou isso aos três. Itachi não fazia nem mesmo um terço daquela bagunça sozinho. Começou com os pequenos esforços para que tudo voltasse ao lugar. Bom, pelo menos até serem bagunçados novamente.

E foi quando ela abriu a porta do quarto de Itachi que o grito agudo despertou o casal que ali dormia.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**N/A: **Mais um depois de um longo período de abstinência total de fics. Perdoem-me, mas ainda não posso me esforçar muito, mas acho que o próximo virá mais rapidamente. Espero conseguir digitar tudo e digo que já está no fim.

Agradeço às 11 reviews. UaU! Nunca imaginei tantas em um só capítulo. Nem acredito e estou feliz!! FELIZ DEMAIS.

Obrigada pelos novos e pelos que já estão acompanhando. Espero que continuem até o fim.

Obrigadaaaaa, de coração XD

_**Kissus a todos e Dêem GO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII – A nova sócia

_**Capitulo VIII – A nova sociedade.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Eu sou navalha cortando na carne**_

_**Eu sou a boca que a língua invade**_

_**Sou o desejo maldito e bendito, profano e covarde".**_

**Luxúria – Isabela Taviani.**

_**-**_

_**-**_

Encabulados e assustados, não souberam como agir e nem mesmo a pobre senhora o soube fazer e foi só quando Itachi gritou para que saísse, ela moveu seus pés inchados para fora dali.

Vestiram-se rapidamente e ainda atordoados com o brusco despertar, não tiveram tempo de mais nada a não ser sumirem daquele quarto. Se Sasuke os visse dormindo juntos, provavelmente deduziria o que Itachi não queria que fosse descoberto.

Sakura agarrou o vestido e nem mesmo o vestiu, apenas correu para o quarto onde estava hospedada desejando que Sasuke não a visse daquele modo.

Itachi apenas vestiu as calças e alisou os cabelos e os colocou em ordem e se dirigiu até a cozinha. Sabia que encontraria a ruiva senhora que os flagrara há pouco. E como previsto, ela estava sentada e aparentemente desconcertada.

- Amy, sobre o que você viu... – falou ele.

- Eu não queria tê-los visto – disse, nervosa. – Eu nunca imaginei que ainda estivesse em casa a esse horário, imaginei que já estivesse trabalhando, como sempre! – prosseguiu.

- Somente não diga nada a ninguém – completou.

- Não direi – apressou-se ela. – Jamais faria isso!

- Eu sei – disse ele, deixando a mulher para trás.

-

-

As batidas na porta da Haruno a deixaram apreensiva. Poderia ser Sasuke a bater? Com os gritos de Amy, ela realmente não discordava da possibilidade. Já vestida, pensou seriamente em ignorar as batidas na porta e voltar a deitar. Ela não iria dormir, obviamente, pois não poderia. Não após a vergonha de sua vida. Mas o ser que a despertava de seu transe momentâneo poderia gritar ainda mais e a sua dor de cabeça não permitia.

Destravou a porta e deu espaço ao irmão mais velho. Suspirou aliviada.

- Amy não dirá nada – disse ele, adivinhando os pensamentos dela.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Se não confiasse nela, ela não estaria trabalhando aqui – disse, calmamente.

Ela o olhou e tentou acreditar, mas ainda assim desconfiava. Amy podia ser muito tagarela às vezes. E disso ela tinha certeza.

- Saia de casa e só volte quando eu te ligar – recomendou ele. – Hoje Jeremy irá até a empresa e dará seu parecer final, ou ele assina ou não – completou. – E ele não assinará.

- Isso é o que você espera ao menos – disse ela, tentando-se convencer do mesmo.

- Você deveria saber que eu sempre espero o certo – disse, puxando com violência a camiseta que ela trajava. – Eu não errei quando presumi que aceitaria o nosso acordo – finalizou, devorando os lábios dela.

Ela sorriu sendo beijada e logo sentiu o corpo dele a empurrando para a cama.

- Não! – exclamou ela – Amy e Sasuke estão aqui! – tentou prosseguir falando.

- Ele já foi e ela foi dispensada mais cedo – falou, calando a moça.

Sakura já deveria ter percebido que estavam a sós. Itachi não costumava deixar lacunas e no exato momento que ela gemeu, percebeu que ele adorava preencher tudo o que pudesse.

-

-

Sasuke olhava desesperado para o relógio. Já se passavam das onze horas da manhã e Itachi ainda não tinha aparecido no escritório. As olheiras eram perceptíveis no rosto delicado e másculo dele. Odiava ter de parecer um zumbi, mas naquele dia a única coisa que o preocupava era a presença de Jeremy e este, estava a mais de duas horas atrasado.

- Ele não vem – pronunciou, afundando-se entre seus dedos e cabelos. – Tudo graças àquela maldita!

A porta do escritório se abriu e dela surgiu o moreno de cabelos compridos.

- Ele não vem – repetiu.

Itachi não soube o que fazer, pois esperava que Sasuke fosse quebrar o escritório todo para descontar sua frustração, no entanto, se enganou. O irmão estava desolado por sua causa. Mas antes Sasuke do que ele próprio e disso ele também não tinha dúvidas.

Ele abaixou cabeça e suspirou fundo.

- Acha que ele não virá? – perguntou, por educação.

- Não – disse, suspirando. – Espero que seu novo sócio ou sócia, seja agradável. – completou, se jogando na cadeira e colocando os pés por sobre a mesa.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Itachi.

- Agora só me resta descobrir quem é aquela maldita ruiva – disse, encarando o irmão.

-

-

As malas já estavam prontas por sobre a cama. Olhou para os lados e viu que não faltava nada. Enquanto se despedia mentalmente da filial americana, raciocinava como poderia avançar nos resultados da empresa japonesa. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava tirar dinheiro de algum lugar se quisesse conseguir montantes e recomprar a parte perdida. Pensou em procurar por Jeremy e o fazer dar o dinheiro, nem que para isso, tivesse de usar um pequeno objeto metálico na cabeça do velho.

Se existia uma preocupação por causa da perda de lucros, existia outra em tentar descobrir quem era a mulher que adentrara e destruíra com sua vida. Não cogitava muito a reação de Sakura, pois deduziu que ela também tivesse caído no conto do vigário.

É obvio que mesmo se uma mulher não está mais com alguém e descobre ter sido traída, ela provavelmente vai pirar e com Sakura não seria diferente, ainda mais sabendo que a tal ruiva disse ter sido a namorada dele por algum tempo.

Era óbvio que aquilo era uma armação. Só restava saber de quem.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que era madrugada. Exceto ele, que não conseguiria dormir mesmo, todos estavam dormindo. Abriu uma malinha e retirou um comprimido para sua dor de cabeça. Jogou-se no sofá do quarto enquanto procurava uma maneira de encontrar a mulher antes de sua partida.

Inquieto, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha para beber um pouco de água, talvez isso fizesse o comprimido descer melhor. Cruzou os corredores e chegou. Segurou-se para não voltar ao corredor onde estavam as bebidas. Talvez analgésicos e alcoólicos não fossem lhe fazer bem.

Cansado, resolveu voltar, mas parou em frente à porta do irmão quando ouviu gemidos e não resistiu ao observar uma imagem um tanto curiosa através da pequena brecha que sobrava.

Foi quando sentiu o maxilar enrijecer ao notar uma jovem nua sobre o irmão. Uma jovem bela e de cabelos rosados.

-

-

O dia amanheceu e ele pela primeira vez, o viu sóbrio. Ainda com a imagem em sua cabeça, começou a se perguntar o que mais acontecia sob o seu nariz.

Não que ele se importasse de ser Sakura sobre o irmão dele. Para ele, ela pouco importava. Só não entendia o porquê de não terem lhe dito aquilo antes.

"_Talvez por que Itachi pensasse se aquilo seria errado"_

"_Mas Itachi nunca se importou sobre o que é certo ou não"_

"_Ele só possui conduta quando lhe interessa"_

"_Aqueles sermões eram por isso, ela queria dormir com ela"_

"_Por mulheres e dinheiro, ele não mede esforços"_

"_Nisso, somos parecidos" _

"_Deve ter dado dinheiro a ela ou dito alguma coisa terrível para que ela aceitasse, pois ninguém deixa de amar alguém do dia para a noite"_

"_Mas dinheiro eu posso dar a ela"_

"_Seria reflexo do que aconteceu no restaurante?" "Será que ela se abalou tanto assim ou ele teria ele prosseguido com comentários que só estragariam ainda mais?"_

"_Itachi seria capaz de qualquer coisa"_

"_Qualquer coisa..."_

Foi quando ele abriu os olhos em sinal de espanto. Será que era idiota? Como não havia percebido antes? Itachi. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo para dormir com Sakura. Segurou-se para não quebrar a porta do quarto do irmão e desmascarar os tão enojados atos dele.

Mas ele ainda não tinha certeza sobre isso. Tinha que confirmar e da boca do irmão, nada sairia, no máximo negações.

Se aquilo era um plano, Itachi deveria saber quem era a maluca do restaurante.

-

-

O dia estava tão frio quanto os outros, mas da nuca de Sasuke escorria uma fina camada de suor. Era complicado olhar para o irmão e suspeitar.

Mais complicado ainda era ter de se segurar e não esmurrá-lo. Reclamou que queria sair mais cedo e disse a Itachi que o cobriria na hora do almoço. Itachi foi-se e tão rapidamente, surgiu-se um Sasuke descontrolado e olhando por gavetas e armários, vendo números de telefones das listas.

Era a sua chance e ele não desperdiçaria. Depois de longos minutos, nada encontrou. Itachi não seria idiota o suficiente para deixar nada ali. Se fosse realmente ele quem tivesse contratado a jovem, ele deveria ter conversado com ela frente a frente. Mas em algum lugar, ele deveria ter guardado ao menos um número de celular.

Esperou a porta do escritório ser reaberta para dizer a Itachi que não se sentia bem e em poucos minutos, rumou para a casa do irmão e o quarto de Itachi estava sendo revirado.

Mais alguns minutos e Sasuke deixaria de procurar, já que depois que remexia, tentava colocar tudo de volta no lugar. Suspirou pesado ao olhar para o quarto e não ver nada mais o que fazer. Fechou a caixa da arma que o irmão possuía debaixo de uma das gavetas da cama e sentou-se, respirando fundo. Abriu o guarda roupa do moreno e começou a vasculhar bolsos e paletós.

Sua atenção foi presa por um vestido. O mesmo vestido que Sakura usara na última vez que dormiram juntos. Por instinto, o pegou e ao tocá-lo, deixou cair uma foto aonde uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos assinava.

"**Já que gostou de me ver usando isso, fique com ele.**

**Beijos, Karin"**

Riu. Agora ele tinha o nome dela. E agora ele também tinha o que fazer.

-

-

A campainha tocou, despertando alguns berros da ruiva. Ela, que se banhava calmamente, não pôde terminar seu banho. Enrolou-se nas toalhas e em questão de minutos, atendera o seu convidado.

Não esperava ela que ao não olhar para o olho-mágico, encontraria problemas. Seu rosto empalideceu ao abrir a porta do apartamento e ver sua casa ser invadida por Sasuke. Com o rosto ainda pasmo e as mãos trêmulas, sentiu o pescoço ser comprimido e as suas costas se chocarem contra a parede.

Tentou gritar, mas a mão dele a calou. Sentiu-se perdida.

- Quanto ele pagou para você fazer aquilo? – questionou, próximo do rosto assustado dela.

Ela nada disse, só negou com a cabeça.

- Eu vou soltar sua boca e irá me dizer e não irá gritar – falou, tirando um canivete do bolso e colocando frente à barriga dela.

- Concorda em me dizer? – perguntou ele. –É claro que concorda – afirmou sarcástico, vendo-a se espremer ainda mais na parede na tentativa de se esquivar da lâmina.

Ele a soltou e ela o encarou com os lábios inchados.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo – falou ele, acariciando a barriga dela com o objeto cortante.

- Como subiu?

- Esqueceu-se de o nome Uchiha lhe é bem-vindo aqui? – falou, rindo do apavoramento dele.

Sentindo a garganta secar, umedeceu os lábios com o que ainda lhe sobrava de saliva e começou a responder o que Sasuke lhe perguntava.

- Por que Itachi te mandou? – interrogou ele.

Ela titubeou.

- Veja bem – falou, calmamente. – Você não tem escolha – disse, apertando ainda mais a lâmina contra a pele dela. – Sua pele é muito bonita com o sangue ainda dentro das suas veias.

- Ele não queria que você conseguisse o empréstimo – disse, reclamando da dor do objeto afiado.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei – disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Já disse que prefiro vê-la sem cicatrizes – prosseguiu.

- Eu realmente não sei – falou, sincera. – Acho que ele temia perder tudo o que tem para pagá-lo – disse, deduzindo.

- E Sakura? – questionou. – Ele disse algo sobre ela?

- Disse que ela também sabia – contou.

Sasuke congelou e em alguns segundos de transe, despertou com a pergunta dela.

- Como descobriu meu nome?

- Você deixou uma foto assinada dentro de um belo vestido. – começou ele. – Karin é um nome meio impopular na América, deduzi que tivesse descendência japonesa e quando joguei apenas este nome na internet, algumas revistas da alta sociedade me deram muitas fotos suas.

- E o que quer dizer com minha descendência japonesa?

- Quero dizer que descobri que seu pai é dono das maiores redes de supermercados daqui e inclusive o dono de alguns cassinos no Japão.

- Meu pai não é dono dos cassinos japoneses e ainda não entendo o que quer dizer com isso.

- Eu sei disso – disse ele, desencostando a lâmina da barriga dela. – Ele passou muitos deles pro seu nome para que essas casas de jogos não fossem tomadas, caso ele viesse à falência.

- Como descobriu isso?- interrogou, confusa.

- Você realmente acha que eu não tenho como? – perguntou, debochando. – O cassino que vai tomar a minha parte na Uchiha dos EUA está no seu nome – falou, manso.

E agora a mulher engoliu seco.

- Isso quer dizer que irá oferecer uma boa quantia para a compra da parte de Itachi na empresa norte-americana e passará a empresa para o meu nome – completou, analisando a face dela.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

- Na verdade não perderia – disse ele. – Seria um grande escândalo se a ruiva filha do velho mestiço Mitsuo fosse descoberta pela imprensa que ela é uma garota de programa de alto valor e que além disso, pega serviços diabólicos apenas para engordar ainda mais a sua conta– falou, observando a reação dela.

- Você não seria capaz – desafiou ela.

- Tão capaz quanto você foi de entrar naquele restaurante a acabar com a minha vida – disse ele, levantando-se e caminhando até a jovem.

Analisou a face avermelhada dela e alisou os lábios femininos. Ela se assustou ainda mais.

Sorrindo, se afastou.

- Você tem até amanhã às dez horas para pegar minha parte e oferecer o lance necessário para que Itachi venda a dele – falou ele – Passe tudo no meu nome imediatamente – prosseguiu. – Voltarei aqui amanhã para que nós assinemos os papéis para que eu seja presidente único da empresa – concluiu. - Será um prazer fazer negócios com você – disse deixando o apartamento para trás.

-

-

Terminou o banho e enrolou-se numa toalha. Calçou os chinelos que havia deixado para fora do boxe e deixou o banheiro. Remexeu em algumas malas e pegou a primeira roupa que achou. Não sairia naquela noite mesmo. Itachi não havia dito nada a ela e para ele, pouco importava o que ela vestiria ou não, afinal ela terminaria sem roupas mesmo. Penteava os cabelos quando a porta da sala parecia que ia ser estourada. Correu e abriu a porta assim que viu Sasuke.

Talvez estivesse acontecendo algum problema e ele precisasse de ajuda urgente.

Sua surpresa se realizou quando ele avançou sobre ela e a machucou.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou tentando se soltar

- Você sabia de tudo e não me disse – falou, torcendo os pulsos femininos.

- Me solta! – gritou ela.

- Cala a boca! – gritou ele.

Ouviu-se o som de tapas. E ela acabou chorando e caindo no chão.

- Você não presta! – concluiu. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – questionava enquanto puxava a mulher para cima pelos cabelos.

- Você fez muito mais comigo – desafiou, tentando avançar sobre ele.

Ele a empurrou e ela bateu as costas na parede da sala. Arqueou de dor.

- Você se vende – disse ele, chegando próximo a ela. – Por qualquer preço – completou. – Não passa de uma vadia que cobra por seus serviços.

Agarrou a mulher e a prensou na parede. Levantou a saia da mulher enquanto ela se esperneava. Calou a mulher com mais um tapa que lhe partiu os lábios e em poucos segundos, arrebentou a calcinha feminina e entrou nela, tirando gemidos de dor.

- Esse serviço será por tudo que eu paguei – falou, estocando forte e a fazendo chorar.

-

-

Itachi assustou-se com a brutalidade com que abriram sua porta. Perguntou-se o que acontecera com a sua segurança. O que estariam fazendo quando deixaram aquela louca invadir seu escritório. Os cabelos vermelhos dela naquele dia não possuíam o mesmo brilho de sempre. Pela expressão dela, boa coisa não seria.

- Ele descobriu e me ameaçou – disse, indo para cima de Itachi, sendo segurada apenas pelos seguranças que a tiravam de cima dele.

- Por que a deixaram entrar? – questionou, aborrecido.

- Ela sempre entrou antes – disse um deles. – Só percebemos que hoje ela não deveria ao ouvirmos alguns objetos serem lançados ao chão. – desculpou-se o outro.

- Ele me ameaçou por sua culpa! – gritou ela.

- Podem soltá-la – disse ele, fazendo com que os homens fossem embora.

- Ele descobriu como? – questionou assim que estavam a sós.

- Uma foto com meu nome dentro do vestido – disse ela, tentando-se controlar.

Itachi lembrou-se de ter colocado a foto dentro dele após o uso do mesmo por Sakura. Tinha seus fetiches e Karin o excitava, por isso não jogaria uma das provas de seus trunfos fora.

- Ele entrou no meu apartamento e me ameaçou com uma navalha! – gritou.

- E você contou tudo? – perguntou, já sabendo da resposta.

- Eu não tive escolha!

- Deveria ter ficado quieta!

- E morrer?

- Você acha mesmo que ele te mataria? – zombou.

- Eu nunca o vi na minha vida!

- Não deveria ter contado – repetiu.

Itachi encarou a mulher a sua frente e em silêncio, pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

- Saia daqui – disse ele, calmamente.

- O que?- questionou incrédula.

- Saia daqui. – falou ele. – Tínhamos um acordo – iniciou ele. –E ele acabou quando você fez sua parte e eu te paguei – prosseguiu. – E ele termina aí e eu não tenho nada com você nem com os seus problemas.

Ela o encarou e ácida respondeu.

- Eu sou a dona do cassino que penhorou os 50% de Sasuke nessa empresa – afirmou, raivosa. – Prazer em realmente conhecê-lo, caro sócio – dizendo isso, saiu.

Itachi deixou o escritório imediatamente. Sabia que a esta altura Sasuke estava descontrolado e temeu por Sakura. Entrou no elevador e em poucos instantes chegava ao seu andar. Sua surpresa foi maior ao não encontrar Sakura caída e machucada. Não tinha visto o carro e o porteiro lhe informou que a Haruno o tinha pegado. Largou o que carregava nas mãos ao chão e prontificou-se a chamar pela polícia. Deu maiores informações e desesperado, começou a pensar em onde ele poderia estar já que Sakura saíra sozinha. Agora também temia pelo o que pudesse acontecer com ele próprio.

-

-

Karin se remoia. Não conseguia esquecer o tom de voz e as palavras que Itachi tinha lhe falado. Considerou-se como um lixo quando ele simplesmente tirou o corpo fora e deixou que ela vivesse a mercê das ameaças e chantagens do irmão mais novo. Karin tinha casos e casos, mas o único que lhe fazia o coração balançar um pouco mais era Itachi. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes dormiu com ele sem cobrar e esperava que a amizade que crescera no meio dessa relação fosse suficiente para que ela confiasse nele. Não imaginou que ajudando um amigo, estaria se comprometendo.

Olhou para o relógio e já passava das três horas. Não havia dado nenhum lance exorbitante a Itachi para que comprasse sua parte. Ainda era a dona dos 50% da parte de Sasuke e não dos 100% como ele exigira. Ela não compraria a empresa toda e entregaria de mãos beijadas às mãos do Uchiha mais novo, afinal ele havia pegado dinheiro de seus cassinos e tinha de pagar.

Não faria doações e sentiu-se mais aliviada ao lembrar que Itachi havia dito que Sasuke não seria capaz de matar ninguém.

Também não jogaria fora o prazer de gastar milhões ao ver Itachi sucumbir com a empresa. Ela não precisava dos 50% da presidência, afinal ela tinha muito mais que eles juntos. Mas agora, queria usar sua parcela para infernizar Itachi.

Se ele não era seu amigo, agora era inimigo.

Parou o carro afastado do centro da cidade. Ali, não havia muita segurança e nem mesmo ela queria policiais envolvidos com aquilo. Seus negócios pediam para que eles não se envolvessem em nada. Mas agora que ganhara dois inimigos que poderiam lhe causar mal, tinha de se proteger. Falaria com alguns conhecidos e pagaria muito bem. Estaria segura.

Mas ela não viu que era seguida. Assim que ela deixou o carro e sumiu pelo quarteirão abaixo, Sasuke desceu atrás e apertou o passo, não tomando o cuidado de observar os arredores. Foi quando ele abordou Karin e puxou para um beco escuro.

- Você deveria ter passado tudo para o meu nome – avisou, tirando a faca que usara no dia anterior.

Ela não respondeu. Tinha medo, mesmo que Itachi houvesse dito que ele era incapaz.

- Eu não vou perder minha parte – avisou, cortando a roupa dela. – Você não tem herdeiros e parentes próximos, seu pai está morrendo naquele hospital e a única pessoa que herdará isso será seu esposo – disse, começando a cortar de leve a pele dela.

- Eu não tenho ninguém – disse, reclamando a dor.

- Antes que eu decida te matar, assinará esse documento passando tudo para mim – falou, enterrando ainda mais a lamina na barriga dela.

- Se eu vou morrer, não vou assinar – disse, sendo forte.

- Pense bem, posso não te matar depois que o documento estiver assinado – falou ele. – Não teria motivos para isso, afinal tudo seria meu mesmo, independente de você estar viva ou não.

Ela assinou. O som do tiro assustou aos dois e o fez soltar a ruiva.

- Toque nela e eu atiro dessa vez em você – falou ela.

Sasuke se afastou de Karin e enrijeceu o maxilar. Sabia bem que o havia feito a ela antes de ir atrás de Karin, ela o mataria, tinha certeza, pois Sakura se mostrou capaz de qualquer coisa. O som das sirenes se aproximou e Sasuke viu-se perdido.

Agora, ele estava com problemas.

Karin que sangrava por conta do corte que sofrera, recebeu ajuda de Sakura e de alguns policiais que estavam no local.

- Obrigada – balbuciou Karin, olhando para a rosada.

-

-

A delegacia estava sendo deixada para trás. Dentro do carro estava apenas Sakura e Itachi. Ela parecia perdida e ele, muito bem. De certa forma, tudo estava bem, exceto pelo fato de ela não o ter denunciado por abuso sexual. A Haruno deduziu que se fizesse isso, Itachi acabaria achando que ela estava apenas arrumando mais uma desculpa para Sasuke ficar mais alguns anos atrás das grades e escondendo que dormira com ele por vontade própria.

Por mais que a tentativa de homicídio já lhe presenteasse com anos na cadeia, ela realmente desejou que o crime de espancamento e violência sexual estivesse na ficha dele.

Ainda sentia o corpo dolorido pelos tapas de Sasuke, mas optou por não revelar nada a Itachi.

Eles retornaram ao apartamento e foram recebidos por Amy, que os esperava com o jantar já pronto e os recebeu com afinco. Sakura que se sentia um pouco alienada pelos recentíssimos acontecimentos e foi acompanhada por Itachi. O moreno de longos cabelos a segurou pela cintura até que chegassem à mesa de jantar.

- Fiquei nervosa quando soube o que aconteceu! – exclamou a velha senhora.

- Já passou – disse Itachi. – Mas como sabia da arma dentro do meu quarto?

- Eu resolvi mexer no seu quarto dia desses e encontrei por acaso – respondeu, um pouco avermelhada.

- Você está bem – disse ele. – Isso é o importante.

Ela sorriu.

- Como se sente sabendo que seu irmão está preso? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu não sinto nada – respondeu direto. – Ele tentou matar alguém e nada mais justo – completou, fazendo com que o silêncio imperasse no local.

Itachi desfez o silêncio, prosseguindo com a conversa.

- Karin disse que ela é a dona do cassino o qual Sasuke deu a empresa como garantia – começou ele.

Amy e Sakura se entreolharam.

- Eu fui confirmar e é ela mesma – falou, afastando-se um pouco da mesa. – Ela é a nova sócia – encerrou.

- Isso é bom, pelo menos não terá um desconhecido a dividir a presidência – falou Sakura.

- Não, não é – contrariou ele. – Ela esteve no meu escritório hoje e queria que eu interferisse entre Sasuke e ela – prosseguiu. – E eu me recusei.

A Haruno analisou a situação e pareceu entender.

- Ela se tornará um estorvo – finalizou ele.

-

-

Karin estava melhor. Havia recebido alta do hospital e sabia que o corte fora superficial e não tinha atingido nada que pudesse lhe segurar ali mais do que uma noite. Dias depois do incidente, ela já estava recebendo os responsáveis pelos horários de sua agenda. Ainda tinha medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer, pois Itachi não parecia feliz com ela a dividir a empresa que ele comandara por toda a vida.

Karin, sentindo-se acuada passou a contratar seguranças e não aparecia sozinha a nenhuma das reuniões que tinha de freqüentar. Entretanto, não parava de tentar e conseguir avacalhar a administração alheia.

Seu telefone fora trocado algumas vezes por conta de ameaças. Ela já havia passado por isso antes várias vezes, já que era rica e muitos dos que perdiam seus bens para ela tinham a mania de ameaçá-la. Temia por Itachi, mas seu comportamento nunca fora ameaçador e ela não poderia provar nada e nem mesmo a polícia, já que as ameaças ocorriam de números que eram adquiridos e cancelados imediatamente, normalmente em nome de terceiros.

Mas naquela noite, receberia a visita de um rico empresário austríaco e por conta da ocasião, dispensou a sua segurança pessoal. Naquela noite ela agradaria com seus favores íntimos alguém muito importante e mesmo que não precisasse do dinheiro do homem com quem passaria algumas horas, fez questão de cobrar caro.

Ela própria julgava-se como o objeto dos desejos masculinos e a sua compensação tinha de fazer jus a isso.

O vestido preto apenas trançava-se nas costas. A abertura nas pernas ia até a altura da cinta liga que ela usava. Naquele dia, seu cabelo estaria encaracolado, por conta do desejo do cliente.

O perfume forte e marcante inundou o quarto do hotel onde passariam a noite juntos. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao olhar-se novamente ao espelho.

Ouviu as batidas na porta de seu quarto e confirmou se estava sedutora o suficiente. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com um senhor com um sobretudo preto. Não sabia dizer se ele era gordo ou se era a roupa que o deixava rechonchudo. O chapéu da mesma cor escondia cabelos louros medianos e a face ostentava um óculos de armação antiga.

Recebeu-o afetuosamente e quando foi lhe beijar, sentiu a boca ser calada e uma faca deslizar e cortar seu corpo. Não houve nem mesmo tempo de pensar em reagir. O sangue tingiu o carpete marrom da suíte e seus joelhos se juntaram, ao sentirem o peso do corpo dela desabar.

A faca usada descansou juntamente com o corpo dela e o homem deixou o quarto, girando e trancando a maçaneta suavemente. As luvas de látex impediram que suas digitais fossem marcadas. Passou pela recepção do mesmo modo que adentrara, discretamente.

Caminhou até encontrar um local aonde pudesse trocar de roupa.

Virou a esquina e acenou para um táxi qualquer e enquanto indicava a direção de um bar, alisou as madeixas negras.

-

-

O jornal da manhã seguinte carregava a manchete que chocara Sakura, Itachi e Amy, durante o café da manhã. Eles não sabiam o que tinha acontecido e leram a reportagem toda. Na reportagem, o fato que mostrava ser assassinato era ilustrado pela foto da mulher e da arma ter sido deixada no local do crime, livre de toda e qualquer digital. O cliente austríaco de acordo com os pertences dela, teria sido visto entrando e deixando o hotel. O homem, até então não pego, era loiro e tinha cabelos medianos, bem como porte físico médio.

- E agora?

- Não sei – disse ele.

A campainha do apartamento tocou e Amy foi atender. Um jovem rapaz entrou e cumprimentou Itachi e Sakura.

-Venho em nome de minha cliente – avisou ele. – Devem ter visto a manchete na qual Karin fora assassinada. – continuou ele. – De acordo com o testamento dela, que fora escrito por pressões que não sabemos de onde vinham, todo o legado dela agora pertence a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos estavam pasmos.

- Por que ela deixaria tudo para o Sasuke?

- Ele tentou matá-la – disse a Haruno.

- Ela não deixou nada escrito – disse o advogado. – Só que tudo está nas mãos de Sasuke agora – continuou. – Ela não tinha herdeiros e mesmo que o tivesse, o documento estava pronto e assinado, não há como revogar – encerrou.

- Sasuke está preso – disse o moreno de longas madeixas.

- E como ele também não tem ninguém mais próximo, você tomará conta dos bens dele enquanto ele estiver na prisão – explicou.

- É só assinar – indicou o jovem.

-

-

A vista da janela os despertou. Ela, penteou os longos cabelos rosados e os prendeu num coque. Ele, passou as mãos pelos fios escuros e os colocou em ordem. Sakura invejava essa facilidade ao lidar com os cabelos que Itachi possuía. Quem deveria ter essa capacidade era ela, que era uma mulher. Mas não tinha e bufava a cada vez que seus fios davam nós e os dele, continuavam da mesma forma.

Alguns livros espalhados pelo chão do quarto e algumas peças de roupa jogadas por cima. Um típico ambiente de amor em chamas, diria qualquer um que visse a cena.

A marca da mordida dele ainda estava no colo dela. As unhadas das costas do moreno eram obra de arte da rosada.

- Por que acha que Karin deixou tudo para Sasuke? – perguntou, fazendo-o lembrar do passado.

- Acho que ela queria se vingar – disse, incerto. – Talvez Karin achasse que eu pudesse fazer algo contra ela e quis dar tudo a Sasuke para que ele se vingasse por ela – palpitou ele.

- Acha que ele sairá a tempo? – perguntou, receosa.

- Não sei. – respondeu, frio. – Talvez – completou.

Sakura arrumou os livros espalhados pelo chão e os colocou por cima do sofá. Desde que ela começara a fazer sua tese de mestrado, qualquer lugar era propicio para estudar. Itachi que sentiu-se excitado ao vê-la de óculos e com aspecto intelectual na noite anterior, não resistiu e avançou sobre ela.

Sakura era ideal para si e para seus anseios, sejam eles quais forem e quando ela sorriu para o homem ao seu lado, ele acariciou sua nuca.

Tudo estava bem.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Fim.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX.**

Yoooo!

Ai minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora. Eu realmente não estava conseguindo terminar o fic. Desculpem-me pela demora e também pelas 16 paginas de texto. Acho que escrevi bastante dessa vez. Mas enfim, era necessário.

Eu quero agradecer de coração aos reviews deixados no capitulo passado. Meu, foram 14! Demais! ME EMPOLGUEI COM ISSO. (acho que foi só por isso que eu consegui terminar isso)

_**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM E ESPERO QUE EU AGRADE COM O TÉRMINO DA FIC.**_

_**KISSUS E DEEM GO!**_


End file.
